Flame and Fairy
by KitsuneKana
Summary: A young woman is found floating out at sea with only a few scrambled memories. Determined to find out about her past, she starts a journey to find herself and create her own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

A torrent of rain cascaded down around me as I ran through the woods. Blindly I pushed branches heavy with moss away from my face as I ran. My dark auburn hair was plastered to my back because of the rain. I couldn't remember where I was going, and I couldn't remember why I was running. But some instinct told me to run, and so I had run into the woods. Branches started falling down over head as the wind picked up, and briars from a rose bush tore into my check as I ran by, clutching my injured left wrist to my chest.

I knew I was losing blood, but I couldn't remember how I had gotten injured. I just knew that something was following me, and if I stopped it would get me. My lungs weren't getting enough oxygen into the rest of my body, I could tell by the depraved feeling that the muscles in my legs were giving me. But I couldn't stop, I had to keep running.

My bare feet splashed through the puddles, my left foot leaving fresh blood on the sharp rocks as I scrambled up the hill. Up ahead I could see the looming form of an abandoned shack. As I passed beside it's caving in roof I felt my skin crawl just as pain exploded through my chest as the shack exploded and sent a chunk of the rotten wall straight into my body. I couldn't breathe, the blast had sent me backward into the bank that I had just climbed and I was rolling down the slope in the middle of a mud slide.

I couldn't breathe. But I realized this time that it wasn't from the rubble falling over my head, it was because waves of water were pounding me back down. I kicked and clawed to the surface, but it felt like weights were attached to my body. The water got darker and darker as I fell farther underneath. Something hit me in the head, and I must have lost consciousness for only a few seconds.

But it felt like hours, because when I realized that I was out of air I also realized that the water had suddenly gotten calm around me. I kicked toward the surface, and when I broke through I gasped for air. All around me was a calm blue sea, with only a few birds flying overhead. Next to me floated a piece of the wall that had knocked me into the river. However as I looked around, I quickly noticed that there was no land around me. "What the hell!" I yelled as I pulled myself up onto the floating wall. I passed out shortly thereafter.

Penguin was on watch as we sailed across the calm sea. He glanced off the starboard side of the ship and noticed that there was a chunk of wood floating up ahead.

"Captain, there is a lady floating in the water!" a voice said from somewhere above me. I opened my eyes and was met by one hellishly bright sun. I winced and reached up to touch a giant gash in my forehead. Everything hurt in my body, and I looked at the blood coming out from where the glass and splinters were still in my arms.

"Woman over board!" A guy yelled. "Quick Bepo, bring us some rope!" he shouted. I pried my eyes open to see a giant yellow ship at least two decks tall sailing toward me. I glanced to the side and saw that I was floating on a chunk of wood still.

"Think she is still alive?" one of the crew mates asked.

"Even if she isn't we still need to examine her body to see where she came from?" another replied.

"Hey are you alive down there?" someone yelled, I creaked an eye open to see a tall lean man leaning over the rail. He had a sleepy look about him at first, with his hair tucked under a white hat that had black spots on it. He wore a yellow and black sweatshirt with a jolly roger on it.

I had the audacity to flip him off in response, which got a smirk out of him.

"Let's get her on board," the man yelled and his crew snapped to attention.

As I looked up, a guy with red hair and black sunglasses wearing a white pair of coveralls, knee high black boots and a giant red and blue cap jumped overboard. Soon another guy with short black hair that was nearly covered completely by his hat that had 'penguin' on the front jumped overboard. He was dressed just like the first guy. A white bear in an orange jump suit leaned over the rail, followed by several other guys wearing nearly the same hat and the same white coveralls.

"Hold on" the guy with the red hair yelled while he tied the rope around his waist. My body was beginning to hurt like hell, but the shock was keeping me from completely feeling the pain. I blinked at them, barely able to pick up what they were saying between the roaring in my ears and my hearts erratic beating. Soon the guy with the penguin hat wrapped his rope around me and then braced me between him and the red head. They looked up anxiously at the deck for something.

The man with the spotted hat rubbed his neat little goatee with an incredibly thoughtful look on his face. I may be delirious, but I didn't have anything to look at but the ship floating right next to me.

"Is everyone ready to pull them up?" he asked his crew.

"Yes captain!" they all shouted at once. A sudden heave lifted the three of us out of the water and slowly foot by foot up toward the rail. As we reached the rail, the giant white bear pulled me out from between the guys and set me on the awaiting stretcher.

I heard someone shout something at me but the world had already began to fade to black.

A freakishly annoying beeping sound woke me up from a nice drug induced sleep. I tried to shift and flinched, noting that my body was a mass of bandages and sores. The Iv's and various other medical bags that was helping me hung from an IV stand above my head.

"What time is it?" I asked the bear. The white bear was spaced out where he sat next to the hospital bed that I was laying in. He jumped and fell out of his chair, taking the curtain that had been closed around me with him. "Are you ok?" I asked him, bracing myself up on my left arm to peer down at him.

"S-s-s-sorry," the bear stammered and bowed to me once he got up.

"You don't have to apologize to me," I said gently, with a smile as I sat up.

"Sorry," he said again, once again sitting down. Suddenly the curtain was opened the other direction. The captain walked in wearing black slacks, a white shirt with a dark blue tie and a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. His black hair was free from its hat and was standing up in short but neat spikes.

"So you are alive," he said, folding his arms across his chest and gloating. "How do you feel?" he asked with a smirk.

I stared at him for a moment before glancing back at the polar bear, whom I realized could talk and that should have been weird. "Like hell, a little slow, but better. Thank you for rescuing me," I said with a polite smile.

"Where did your wounds come from?" the man asked as he pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

"I don't really remember. I was running away from something when this building blew up and I went tumbling down into this river. I thought I had drowned," I said, wringing my stiff hands.

"By all means you should have. None of your injuries matched the injuries that I typically see when a building explodes. It seemed to me that someone injured you very deliberately as if not to kill you but to prolong your suffering," the doctor said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, glancing at the bear to see if he knew anything. Bepo only shrugged.

"When I ran your blood tests, I found a high dosage of a very toxic poison coursing through your system, at a high enough level that it would have been fatal for most of my crew. Judging by the length of time that the toxin was in your blood, I would say you have built a high tolerance for poisons, seeing that its effects on you were delayed" the man said as he stroked his goatee.

"What is your name by the way?" Bepo asked as Law stood up.

"It's Katsa," I said as I scrounged to remember my own last name to add to that. I gave up when I still couldn't remember it.

"My name is Bepo, and the captain is Trafalgar Law," Bepo clarified for me.

"Do I have amnesia?" I asked as Bepo starred at me.

"It would seem so," Law said, slightly annoyed by the fact that I was taking in everything so calmly. Maybe just a little too calm for his liking. Law looked into my heterochromatic eyes, my right eye grey and my left eye blue.

"Judging by the amount of head trauma you came with, I would say it's safe to confirm the fact that you have amnesia and will likely never remember anything before today," Law said sarcastically, making me scowl back at him.

"Which brings us to the next topic. I want you to join my crew," Law said. He crossed his arms and starred me down, his grey eyes intimidating behind his reading glasses.

"No," I said instantly. Bepo flinched and stared at me. Apparently defying the captain was not something that was done a lot.

"That wasn't the request," Law said a little snarky.

"The answer is no," I repeated. "Why should I become a pirate?" I asked.

"Will you please leave us for a minute," the captain said. Bepo quietly left the room. "You don't seem to realize the situation that you are in. A young woman found in the sea, no one knows who she is or where she is from, is taken aboard by a 'wonderful' pirate doctor, and given the best treatment that can be offered. Now, you will be paying me back for this treatment, and since you aren't from here, there is no one to rescue you or tell me differently. You have two options. 1: you can join my crew and have the same rights as all of my men or 2: you can become my slave," he said with a wicked grin.

"I don't really like either option," I mumbled. "What if I refuse?" I asked him.

"I don't really expect you to become my slave, but if I have to I will find you one of those cute little slave collars and a maids outfit for you. I would rather have you just join my crew. Secondly, you can't escape the situation, your wounds are bad enough that you couldn't put up a fight if you tried, and we are out in the middle of the sea," he said, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I see, I am in a really awkward position here then," I said, rubbing the sides of my head.

"You don't seem to incredibly worried about it?" he noted, losing the faint smirk and looking intently at the small female in front of him. He was beginning to wonder just what was with this girl.

"I would rather not go back to where I came from, so with that said, I have no choice but to join your crew. Will I have to wear those white jump suits?" I asked him. He simply stared at me, having expected me not to give in for a while more apparently.

"No, I have something far better planned for you," he said and left, a look of deep worry in his eyes.

One week later…

"Hurry up Katsa!" Shachi yelled as he banged on my bedroom door.

"I'm coming, give me a minute!" I yelled back. I had just pulled on a pair of blue capris that had dark blue spots on them. I had pulled on a blue under shirt and then a yellow and black hoodie. I had just finished brushing my long hair out and had secured it with a white ribbon that had black spots on it. There was a hat that matched Law's sitting on my desk. Shachi opened the door as I started slipping on my black heels.

Shachi starred and then started snickering. "It's not funny!" I yelled at him.

"You're a very sexy version of Law," Shachi said as he cackled.

"Where did he get this!" I yelled as I pointed to my outfit. This was the female version of Law's outfit.

He grinned at me and helped me to my feet. Penguin walked into my room with a grin on his face.

"Good morning Katsa," he said while he patted my head.

"Morning Penguin, where in the hell did the Captain find this outfit?" I asked him as I pointed to the replica outfit.

"Mail order catalog," Shachi said with a grin. "He looked rather happy while he was flipping through it," he added with a smirk.

"The captain has some weird tastes," I replied while glaring at him murderously. I had found a package sitting on my bed yesterday when I had been released from the infirmary and had opened it only to find two sets of what I was wearing now, several pairs of lacy push up bras, some with clasps that hooked in the front, and a large supply of lace under wear, and a black bikini. The only thing not completely skimpy was the black shirt with the heart pirate logo on it, and the blue shorts that I slept in.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked him with a smile.

"We are first introducing you to the entire crew, then giving you a tour lead by Penguin, and then we will be seeing the captain in order to see what your tasks will be on the ship. I heard the distinct clink of my heels as the sound rebounded off of the metal around me. With the heels I was nearly as tall as Shachi, just two inches shorter. Shachi was shorter than Penguin, who was shorter than the Captain, who was over a foot shorter than Bepo.

Shachi led me down a short hall way that ended in what was the dining hall, which was attached to the kitchen. When he slid open the door, silence fell upon the hall, with all eyes turning to look up at me.

"Now everyone, I want to introduce to you our newest crewmate and the only female crewmate on board, Miss Katsa. Please take good care of her and introduce your selves one at a time," Shachi said with a grin and then gave me an encouraging shove forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone, please take good care of me," I said with a bow. I was quickly surrounded by what would become my new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's bad luck to have a woman on board," said one of the crew mates who had chin length curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was around 26 years old, worked in the infirmary with Law, and was named John.

"What should we do?" Penguin asked while sipping his coffee, in which he nearly spat back out before looking into his cup. The coffee was stronger than normal today.

"The Captain has made her one of our mates, so we follow his lead and accept her," another guy with silver spiky hair that was pulled back under a blue bandana and bright gold eyes. He was relatively tall, and stuffed his hands into his white overalls with a grin. "Anyways here she comes," he said with a grin.

I approached the group nervously, unsure of what to do with the crew. "Hey, you are kind of cute," he said with a bigger grin.

"Um, hi my name is Katsa," I said with a faint blush. Penguin hid his faint smile by hiding his face in his round collar, and John simply stared over at me.

"My name is Toki by the way, I'm the bomb expert on board this ship" said the guy with the silver hair. "You ready for a tour of the ship?" he asked and I nodded.

I followed him and Penguin through a maze of corridors and passages. We began in the third level, which housed the engine bay, storage rooms, and laundry room. The second level housed the pirates rooms, each housing four a piece except for one of the rooms. Each room was well equipped for the crew, with bunk beds, hammocks, and what not. The second level also held the galley and part of the navigation room. The third level had the infirmary, Laws own room, and the upper end of the navigation room. To get onto the main deck, there was a large metal door that went from a large passage way to the outside; however it was sealed since we were under water.

As we walked around the ship, the rest of the crew whispered about us as we went by.

"She's awfully cute, Toki is lucky to have been chosen to give her a tour," one man with long curly hair and green eyes said as he folded his arms and grinned.

"Cute or not, she will get killed in a fight, she doesn't seem like a swordsman and I doubt she can shoot a gun" a man with short red hair and grey eyes said. He had his hair tied back under a bandana.

"True, the girl won't be good in a fight without some form of knowledge in fighting. But she has to be useful somehow," another man said. I clenched my jaw tightly while we walked by, grinding my teeth as we finished the tour.

"And this is where I leave you," Toki said as he pushed me straight into the captains office.

Law was sitting behind his desk and looked up as I came through the door. He had a smirk on his face as he scrutinized his way up and down my body, making me feel even more uncomfortable. He pushed back his chair and stood. He grabbed something off of his desk before walking up to me.

"So why am I up here?" I asked him, looking around the familiar room.

"Today is your physical," he said with a bemused smile. "Everyone has to have one before they can stay on the ship," he added with a grin.

"Say awww," he said with a smirk. I was bewildered for a second before I followed suit and said aww. Law put a thin but smooth piece of wood on my tongue as my mouth formed an O shape.

"Nyahhhh!"

Oh Law looked please at me reaction, and I glowered back at him.

I kept my mouth open, earning a bemused look from law, making me glower back at him even as I blushed deeply as he examined my teeth.

"Oh look at those cute little white teeth," he said with a smile. I scowled at him after he removed the popsicle stick off my tongue.

"Is today the day you harass me?" I asked him as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Oh no, that will be every day," he said cheerfully as I sweat dropped. "Now bend down and touch your toes with your legs slightly splayed."

Just to be funny I bent down and put my elbows on the floor. Law was slightly surprised by that. "Run in place for five minutes." When John walked into the room to hand Law some paper work, he caught me running with my arms tightly over my chest, a death glare in my eyes.

"Do you have any allergies? Are you on any medication? Do you do drugs? Do you smoke?" he listed on. I just started laughing and said no as he went down the list. "Are you pregnant?"

"Why does every doctor ask a woman if she is pregnant? And no I am not pregnant," I asked him, still running in place.

"Because it's good to know, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I am not telling you that."

"Do you have an active sex life?"

"I can't remember if I have had sex before, or for that matter who I have been on a date with." Yep, I am still jogging too.

"Do you drink alcohol?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"Excuse me!"

"Have you had any surgeries?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Have you broken any bones?"

"Probably, but once again I can't remember."

"Do you use protection during intercourse?"

"Do you?" I asked him, taking him by surprise by turning the tables back on him.

"Every time. Go put those sweats on so we can finish this physical." I came back in a pair of black sweats and sat down in front of Law. "Sitting can you touch your toes?" I stretched so that my hands went past my feet and my torso lay flat across my legs. After a few more stretches the Captain gave up on the flexibility portion of the exam. I was smug. After weighing me, checking my height, rechecking my blood pressure, he finally decided to listen to my heart and lungs.

"Deep breathe in…and out." I was distracted by the fact that he was standing right behind me. "All seems to be working right. Now let me check your abdomen and you are good to go." He poked at my abdomen for a few minutes with a smug smile before he wrote down a few more notes and told me to change again.

"So are we done here?" I asked him as I came back into the room.

"Well I am sure I could figure out something to test you on. How are your math skills? Do you have any talents? Can you cook? Can you clean?" oh yah he was being a smart ass, but he had a faint smile on his lips.

"I'll earn my keep if that's what your worried about," I said as I left the room.

I walked across the ship and climbed down into the second level. I was spaced out enough that I walked head long into Bepo and he was sooo soft.

"Sorry," we said at the same time and I giggled.

"So what do you think of our captain?" Bepo asked me as we walked down to the galley.

"He is extremely sadistic and a control freak," I said with a grumble. A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and twirled me around. I squealed, making Bepo laugh as whoever was behind me chuckled.

"Nailed that one on the head she did," Shachi said while he set me down. We were almost to the galley when someone's voice erupted from the intercom system.

"Two enemy ships in bound on our location, with a third trailing just behind. All crew members report to the deck for battle," the voice said. I raced after Shachi as we went back up the ladder and out onto the deck. There were two large galleons moving steadily toward us, the cannons already being pushed into position. I couldn't make out the pirate flag that was sailing, but that didn't matter to me at the moment.

Law joined us a few seconds later, glowering over at me and pointing toward the door. "Stay inside Miss Katsa," he ordered me, his tone leaving no room for argument. So I did what he said, for a few moments at least.

As the two ships approached on either side of Law's ship, the crew braced themselves for the attack. A small blue disk appeared in Law's hand, and suddenly a blue bubble surrounded most of the ship. As four rows of cannons aimed for us, and a smug smile emerged on Law's face, I stepped back onto the deck.

I rolled my eyes but felt deep inside my brain. And there it was, like another organ that you didn't know existed inside of you but your body automatically knew how to control. There was raw power, and it spilled out of my skin in nearly invisible wisps before I forced it away from me.

The power spilled over board and fed itself into the ocean, drawing thick bands of water up next to the ship. I saw the slight flash as the first cannons went off, and I flipped the water up in front of the ship. The cannon balls hit the water, and the water slowed them down enough that I could trap them in ice. I flexed my fingers away from me, slowly pointing my fingers at the two ships in front of me.

The ice hurled itself away from me, smashing into the sides of the two ships and snapping one of the masts down.

"…"

"…."

"!"

"What just happened?" Penguin asked for the entire crew. Everyone looked at me with a raised eye brow. The captain smirked before walking away.

"Way to go short stuff," Shachi yelled while he handed me a spare pistol. "Always knew there was something special about you," he added with a grin while everyone else looked rather dumbfounded. Law looked slightly bothered but retained his composure. "Let's finish the battle!" he shouted. The crew launched themselves onto the enemy ships through grappling hooks and ropes. I opted to jump onto the already sinking enemy ship with Shachi while Bepo and the Captain sauntered onto the other ship. Nearly a hundred pirates rushed at us from across the deck as Shachi gave out a war cry. The rest of the crew echoed it as I just grinned.

I raised my one hand and tiny ice spikes formed around me, and with a flick of my wrist I sent them shooting across the deck in front of me, making the enemy scatter. Toki pulled out a large package from under his shirt and I sweat dropped. He pulled a fuse and sent it flying into the crowd ahead of us. Apparently our crew new the danger of these bombs because they ran for cover. I quickly learned why, you never actually know which way the bomb was going to explode.

I sent ribbons of hardened water snaking around the crew as shrapnel went flying in all directions and a large part of the enemy deck went skyward. I heard a gunshot and whipped around to see who was shooting.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Toki fall down with blood coming out of his left thigh.

"Toki!" I yelled and ran towards him, hopelessly watching a giant double headed ax come straight down towards his head.

Large ice spears formed around my out stretched hand. With a flick of my wrist, the spears launched and nailed a small group of the guys that had swarmed Toki. The man with the ax stumbled back, the fallen weapon landing less than a foot from Toki's head.

"Ice whip," I murmured and a long whip made out of scales of ice emerged into my left hand. I sent it with a ferocious snap toward the men trying to overpower me. Even though it was effective I got kicked, and sent flying back. Before I could slam into a wall or another pirate, I caught myself with a cushion of air. The wind curled protectively around me, blocking the shuriken that had been sent toward me.

Before one of the enemy pirates could injure me further, lightening curled out of both palms and leapt protectively to my aid, shocking those enemies nearest to me. More men ran toward us and I released a massive blast of wind that sent people over board.

I reloaded the small pistol that I had grabbed and continued to cover Toki, who was trying to stop the bleeding in his leg. Penguin came out of nowhere and finished the last of our enemies on this ship with a mixture of expert marksmanship and martial arts. Shachi finished his own fight, both being greater fighters than myself and they liked to prove it. I ripped off a chunk of shirt from one of the dead enemy pirates and created a tourniquet for Toki's leg, while Shachi came running over to help me.

"You three get Toki to the infirmary now," Penguin ordered, and three crew members that I was still trying to remember rushed over and carried the poor Toki to safety.

I looked up in time to see Law cast his 'Room' on the other pirate ship. The blue sphere encased the entire ship and I was mesmerized by its power. Suddenly Law removed his nodachi from his shoulder and I could faintly hear him say "Shambles". Everyone on the ship was cut to pieces, and then reorganized with other various body parts or pieces of the ship itself. No one had escaped his attack, but his crew was left unharmed behind him. Law continued to toss people around with such a pleased and sadistic smile on his face, and I knew very well that he was enjoying it.

"Captain, the third ship is within range," Penguin shouted from where he stood.

Law let the bodies reattach themselves together one last time before he released his attack. I felt queasy as I looked over at the other ship and saw all of the deformed bodies.

As the third ship approached, it armed its cannons on both sides to finish off its sister ships. As it fired, I caught everything in a wave of water and ice, cocooning the ice around the cannon balls and sending them back at them. The main mast was ripped off and came crashing down onto the deck. The second mast had been broken and went crashing off the starboard side. I sent a blast of frozen air down onto the deck, knocking the other pirates over and scattering weapons. Penguin and Shachi gave another war cry and jumped onto the final ship while I remained on the second ship.

I shot spears of ice across and small gusts wind at the enemies in front of me and managed to cause enough of a disturbance to ensure everyone's safe landing aboard the last ship, and then ceased my elemental attack before I hit my own crew mates.

The third ship fell quickly, with Shachi, John, Bepo, and Penguin able to secure the ships treasure just in time before it sank. Within a half hour the other two ships were stripped of anything useful and sent to rest at the bottom of the sea I accompanied the crew in pillaging and returned to the ship before everyone was done.

My head was killing me, and my body felt drained as I marched myself to the infirmary and sat down next to Toki, who had already gotten out of his minor surgery thanks to Law's highly skilled medical team. I fell asleep shortly thereafter.

"She came down here right after the battle," the man who had been still on shift said.

"Is she hurt?" the captain asked as he opened the door slowly.

"Not that I can tell. What she can do is just…unbelievable…nerve racking…..and amazing," the young surgeon in training said. He had spikey orange hair that was held back under his white bandana and gold eyes. Law looked at him and urged him to go on. His name was Kiba.

"She was playing with weather like it was nothing, throwing water shields over people here and there. I could tell she was getting tired because she started to pant, but she fearlessly faced down those guys who were all double her size in order to protect Toki. And to wield three elements at once is incredible" Kiba said.

Law shrugged and walked over to me, gently lifting my wrist and checking my pulse. After deciding it was alright, he lifted me gently out of the chair that I had curled up in. I mumbled a protest in my sleep as he began to carry me back towards my room. I awoke to a soft clang just before we reached the ladder and wiggled my way out of Law's grip once I realized that I was being packed.

"I am seriously ok," I said as I distanced myself from Law.

"You are pale and exhausted, you must return to your room and rest," Law said with his wonderful doctor voice.

"No, I want to see how Toki is," I replied.

"That is not an option, Toki is asleep and resting like you should be doing. You do not need to be in there in the way. Now please return to your room before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you there myself," he demanded, his eyes flashing. Something in the back of my brain warned me to be careful.

"Just one quick peak," I pleaded halfheartedly. Before I could register his movement, I was tossed like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. "Put me down," I demanded, trying to squirm free, but his arms tightened like steel cables around me. I was hauled unceremoniously to my room.

Before I knew it, the doctor had calmly opened my door, and dropped me onto my bed. With the air momentarily knocked out of my lungs and my head pounding hard enough that my skull might crack.

"You will not get out of this bed until I tell you to, do you understand?" he asked me, his eyes flashing dangerously. I nodded meekly, rolling onto to my side so my back was to him. My body was starting to ache all over, the kind of ache you got when you worked muscles that weren't normally worked too hard. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as Law turned off the light, shut and locked the door.

It was over 4 hours later that Law opened the door to check on his unique crewmate. I was still asleep in the same spot, stretched out but shivering. He crossed the room and sat on the small bed, picking up one leg and putting it on his lap so that he could remove my heels. With one done, he grabbed the other, unlacing it and then marveling at the small feet that were still in his lap. I shifted and stretched, still deep asleep. Law snorted and lifted me up enough to pull the blankets out from underneath me. I blinked in surprise and squirmed in his arms, still half asleep. Law lowered me back to the bed and then tucked me in.

"Thank you," I mumbled and went back to sleep. Law left with a snort and relocked the door.

I awoke around four in the morning extremely hungry, and decided to introduce myself to the galley before breakfast. No one was awake yet, so I padded down the hall until I found the right door and opened it. I was surprised to find Shachi standing in the kitchen making peanut butter sandwiches, and he already had about ten made.

"Mind if I nab a few of those?" I asked him sleepily. He nodded and pointed with the knife, which was upside down I realized. After eating three of them myself, Shachi downed the other five. He glanced at me again, shrugged, and washed the dishes. He put the peanut butter on the stove, the jelly in the dishwasher, and his plate in the fridge before he left to go to his room. And that is how I realized that he was sleep walking.

I giggled, replaced all of the items, and then went back to my own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked down to the galley in a happy mood. As I opened the door, the talking in the galley stopped and people simply stared at me.

I glanced down at my cloths to make sure they weren't inside out just in case, or if I had walked down here in my pajamas. Before it could get even more awkward, Penguin came through the door behind me and linked arms with me, taking me over to the table where John, Shachi, and Bepo sat.

"They will get use to you soon enough," he said as he led me over to the buffet line. I piled eggs, sausage, pancakes, and fruit onto my plate while Penguin got his plate dished up. I glanced over at Shachi and marveled at how much food he and Penguin were eating.

"How can he eat so much for breakfast, he ate five peanut butter sandwiches last night on his own," I growled.

Penguin glanced over at Shachi with a grin. "Caught him sleep walking did you, I found him a sleep in the dryer once, luckily it wasn't running at the time, so it doesn't surprise me that he eats in his sleep," Penguin said with a chuckle. "Just don't remind him of it ok?" he asked me. I nodded and grinned back.

I was sitting between Penguin and Shachi happily eating when Law came down into the galley. Apparently he usually ate in his office, but today he decided to dine with his crew. He glanced around the busy galley and noted that some of his crew cast nervous glances back at Katsa. He grabbed a plate and continued to monitor the room while room was made at his 1st mates table. Law came to sit next to Bepo since John had left.

"Good morning everyone," Law said cheerfully.

"Morning Captain!" the entire room echoed.

"Good morning Mister Law" I said pleasantly, sipping my orange juice and he cocked an eye brow at me before smirking. He noticed the tension in my eyes and decided not to be a smart ass back. Instead he dropped two aspirin pills down in front of me, being the control freak that he was, and knowing that I had a head ache. I rolled my eyes before taking them and noticed the glare that I received. I smirked evilly back at him.

Before either of us could push the others buttons, the mate on kitchen shift went to pull down another pan from a high shelf and suddenly the shelf collapsed, sending nearly half a dozen large pans down towards his head. I reached out with my right hand, extending a shield of wind out toward him, it slipped along like liquid glass until it covered him. This poor lad was just a bit taller than me with short black hair, green eyes, and freckles. He screeched as the pans bounced on the shield and clattered to the floor harmlessly in a loose circle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you with the shield," I said and bowed my head so that my loose hair would hide my slightly pink cheeks.

"Well I knew that the cabinet those pans were in was a bit broken, but I didn't think to check the shelf that I put the pans on this morning as well," Penguin said calmly.

"Is putting pans on a shelf above everyone's head safe to begin with?" Bepo asked. Law snorted while Penguin stared at him.

"Good thing Miss Katsa was here to stop those pans or Toki would have had company in the infirmary this morning," Shachi said with a chuckle. People all around us were starting to relax.

"If you don't mind Captain, I would like to help Penguin fix the shelf and the cabinet this morning," I asked politely. Law pondered the idea for a moment before simply agreeing. He was still contemplating what duties he wanted me to perform on this ship.

"Cody, please come to my office with me once I am done," Law said in his regular commanding voice to the kitchen aid. Penguin and I left a few minutes later to go get some tools since the galley crew was cleaning up. Penguin returned with a pair of coveralls with the heart logo on the chest. It was loose in the arms as legs, but tight around my chest. Penguin grinned and handed me a drill and a tool box, before grabbing two small ladders.

"Do we have screws and a level?" I asked him as we walked back to the kitchen.

"Everything is in the tool box," he said while Shachi opened the door. We decided to put up the fallen shelf first, with Shachi holding up the shelf and Penguin deciding if it was level. While he did that, I put a new bit into the drill and waited for them to find the perfect spot.

"A little up Shachi."

"No too far, lower it."

"A little to the right Katsa."

"Back a few millimeters to the left Shachi."

"Is it lined up yet?" I asked him as Shachi hazardously balanced on a now leaning ladder.

"There, now hold it Shachi," Penguin ordered while climbing up his ladder. I placed the screw in the slot and drilled in three before Shachi and Penguin realized that I could use the drill.

"You know how to use a drill?" Penguin exclaimed while he starred over at me.

"Yep, I grew up around a mechanic," I said with a grin.

"I like her even more, Penguin," Shachi said with a chuckle….

I was leaning on a metal beam above the showers drilling new holes for what would become our shower stalls and curtain rack. Penguin had devised the plan inside his and Shachi's tiny office, seeing that the showers had been damaged by some unknown means earlier that week. Penguin was Law's first mate, and Bepo was the navigator. Shachi was the head of the maintenance crew, and my job was to create the supply list of what was needed when we reached different islands and to make sure all our supplies stayed in perfect order. We were going to make two large group showers and one smaller shower, each with a small curtained off changing room in front. This plan had partially came into effect since the crew now had a female on board and it was against the rules to lock the bathroom door. And since the showers were originally all connected into one open one, there was no privacy for myself unless Bepo guarded the door. I was lucky so far that the times I had chosen to take a shower, since Bepo had offered to deter people away.

Thus, I was now boring holes through the metal so that we could mount four center dividers. Penguin and Shachi brought in the first heavy plastic divider to where I had the mounting bolts lined out, and I helped them anchor it in place. It took a while, but we got our stalls set up, and with a last push we got all the curtains up.

Theoretically, this would allow me to shower at the same time as the other guys just as no one wandered into the small stall while I was using it. And anyone else could use the small stall as they wanted to. I grinned at our work and Penguin chuckled. "Well this may work, or if not, our bathroom got a bit of a new design. Sorry that you have to share a bathroom with fourteen other men and a bear," he added. The Captain was the only one with his own bathroom.

"Tis ok, your cleaning crew seems to do a good job and now I have my own small corner without having to lock you all out," I said with a grin.

"Our cleaning crew would suffer if they didn't keep the place up to Law's standards. Be lucky that we got to kidnap you for a while, or are we keeping her Penguin?" Shachi asked while he picked up the ladder.

"It's up to the captain," Penguin said nonchalantly.

"Well it is about lunch time, so let's head up to the galley," Shachi said while Penguin and I grabbed our tool chests and our ladder.

The galley was strangely quiet as we found a table. I gave a questioning look to Penguin who shrugged. Poor Cody finally got up and walked over to our table. "I wanted to say thank you for shielding me earlier," he said with a faint smile.

"No problem, you're my friend, so the least I could do is protect you from Penguin's hazards," I said with a smile. Shachi choked on his drink and started snorting. Penguin scowled at me and I grinned innocently back.

Then the room lost its silence.

Everyone passed by our table to chat with us as people went to grab their lunch. I noticed that the food supply was largely sandwiches, breakfast supplies, fish, and steak.

"How do you guys survive on this kind of diet?" I asked John as Shachi and Penguin made more sandwiches.

"We are all pretty useless cooks, so we take turns trying our best to cook meals. Penguin, Riku, and Bepo are the best cooks out of all of us," he replied.

"That's it, I'll help cook some of the meals," I said as I finished a sandwich.

"You can cook?" Kiba asked with a doubtful tone from the table next to us.

"I can cook and I can bake," I said with a smug smile. That's when Law walked in.

"Captain!" everyone shouted and jumped to their feet.

"And what may the problem be?" he asked all of his men.

"Katsa volunteered to be our part time cook!"

"Crap!" I muttered and face palmed myself as Law raised an eye brow at me.

"I want everyone up to the infirmary now. Except for you Katsa, you have dinner preparations to attend to," Law said with a smile "and I expect the meal to pass my judgment".

"Does anyone have a complaint about Katsa being a bored this ship?" Law asked.

"Captain, if I may speak. I am scared of her power. I can understand having a devil fruit power, which gives you like one special ability. But Katsa is a wildcard. Her storm power manifests itself differently. First there was ice, then wind, and then the lightening. If its weather related, no doubt Katsa will figure out how to bend it to her will. With a flick of her rest she sent all of those cannon balls back at the enemies' ship. She is dangerous, she isn't normal" the man said. Penguin flinched, letting his hat cover his thoughtful eyes.

"I would not call her dangerous," Law said, annoyance lacing his tone. "It is true that Katsa is a wildcard, that her two abilities may not be the end of what she can do. However, if our crew is going to be powerful enough to travel in the New World, we need someone as unique as Katsa," Law stated firmly.

"I agree with the captain, we do need someone with another power on this ship. Even if Katsa is a wildcard, I doubt she will hurt the crew," John said. There were murmurs from the crowd.

"So have we all agreed that Katsa is a member of this crew?" Law asked his crew.

"Yes sir!"

"Good, then don't forget that."

I somehow managed to scramble up enough ingredients to make two different types of homemade soup, French bread, bread rolls, and salad.

"You know the captain doesn't like bread right?" Cody asked as he helped me peel the last of the potatoes.

"He can deal with it for today," I told him and smiled.

"He's going to be mad," Cody warned.

"He can live with it."

It was dinner time, and Cody and I had set out the platters of French bread and rolls, the bowls of fruit salad and Cesare salad, and finally the soup. The crew piled in, all looking eagerly at the food. Even Law filled in, though he cast a swift glare at the bread.

Law positioned himself at the head of the room, and Cody brought over a bowl of each soup. "Everyone held their breath as Law examined the soup and then took a spoonful to try. He sat there for a few minutes while he tasted both of them, and the crew waited withheld breath.

"This is rather decent," he finally said and the crew dove in. Law smiled at the delighted faces of his crew as they sat down to their first true homemade meal in a few months. I was dishing up more soup as Bepo praised my work. I glanced up at Law, who winked before giving me a smug smile. I had noticed that there was no bread sitting near him at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had been on the ship for five weeks now. "Land ahoy," Koiji yelled, his dark blue spiky hair sticking up from underneath a silver bandana. He turned his gray eyes toward me as I enthusiastically came running up to the upper deck. Koiji was around 6'5'', and he was a guns expert. One of our navigators and the other cook came up to get some fresh air as Bepo steered the ship toward the dock.

"Looks like we have arrived at a spring island," Haru said as he came up to stand next to me. Riku grinned over at Koiji as Koiji yelled directions into a Den Den Mushi that relayed the info back to the navigation room.

Haru was one of our navigators, and he was a tall man with long silver hair that was tied back always with a green ribbon and soft brown eyes. Riku was short and thicker with wild red hair and red eyes and was our other cook at the moment.

Law came strolling on deck as Riku and Koiji jumped down onto the dock and secured the ship.

"It feels so nice outside," I said and stretched, smiling as the warm air gently blew over to us.

"Do you have the list of supplies that we need?" Law asked as Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo came up onto the deck.

"In my pocket," I said as I grinned back at him.

"Toki and John will be going shopping with you, if you need more help, call back for Cody," Law said as he jumped down. Cody was the crew's cabin boy, who also cleaned and helped me cook.

"The Captain wants to go see if any big names are on this Island," Koiji said as Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo followed Law.

"And Morgan and Jesse are staying behind to guard the ship while Koiji and I go with you to bring back supplies," Riku said.

I was about to reply to him when I noticed Toki come through the hatch onto the deck. The unusual thing about his appearance was that he was carrying a basket under one arm.

"Whoa, ah no, you just move slowly please," I growled as he came over.

"Oh come on Katsa, it's not like there's a bomb in here," Toki said with a grin.

"There's a bomb in there," Koiji, Riku, and I muttered at the same time.

"I think you should leave this one on the ship Toki," Koiji said as we all stepped back away from him. Toki's bombs were famous for randomly blowing up when you least expect it. Toki was a great bomb designer, the problem was he was still working on the fine tuning of how to put them together.

"We may need one," Toki argued.

"I doubt we will need one, and if we do I will give you part if my cut from our next loot as an apology," Riku said. With a sigh, Toki placed the bomb on the edge of the dock.

"How long do you think it's going to take for it to go off?" I asked Riku as we started for town.

"Knowing Toki's luck, when he goes back to pick it up."

The town was called Palmoy Hollow, and it was a quaint little town that sat on one of the last stretches toward Saboady. Most of the supplies that we needed were broken down into the different departments on the ship. Riku and I had put together all of the supplies that we needed for the galley, and that was going to be our first stop.

Riku haggled with the store owner over the prices as I went through the shopping list. Riku and I had written the list so that we knew the exact amounts that we needed for everything. Writing the list had been easy after Cody and I had spent part of a day cleaning and reorganizing the stock room.

"I'm sure you can cut us a deal on these fruits and vegetables, and the grains…" Riku said as I tuned him out. I was a bargain shopper, and Koiji quickly caught up on my methods. By the time we had bought all of our supplies and loaded them into the crates that would be sent to the ship, we had saved a lot of money.

"You need to go shopping with us more often," Koiji said as Cody and Riku came up for the first load.

"Let me guess, when you usually go shopping, you just buy whatever looks nice?" I asked him as I pulled out the list of tools and parts that Shachi needed.

"That, and whatever we just have to heat up," he said with a grin. I sweat dropped as we wandered around town finding all of the parts that we needed. It took a lot of time to find all of the medicine and parts that we needed, but we were all pleased when we had the entire list marked off.

"How long is it supposed to take for our log pose to reset?" I asked as we carried the last few crates of medicine back to the ship.

"According to the blacksmith, it's supposed to take three days," Toki said as we delivered the goods to the edge of the ship. The blacksmith was going to forge us a few new parts and we were supposed to pick them up in the morning.

"This could be a long three days," I said and gestured to the pair fighting on the ship.

"Law is going to kill them," Riku said with a sigh. Law disliked fighting aboard the ship.

"Wonder what started it," Toki asked as Koiji groaned. "I wouldn't ask because as soon as they are done arguing with each other they will argue with us."

"Well I'm going to end it right now," I said and the three guys with me all sweat dropped.

"You're a pain in the ass Shachi!"

"Takes one to know one." They both charged at each other with their fists ready, and I easily stepped in between them. I grabbed both of their fists and stopped their movements instantly.

"Just stop both of you! Before you let your fists do the talking, you need to calm down and think!" I growled.

"Thanks, Katsa but you are hurting us," Penguin groaned out and I noticed that they were both wincing. "Oops sorry," I said and released their hands.

"Man you got a grip, holy cow," Shachi grumbled as he and Penguin rubbed life back into their fingers.

"Well, it's your own fault acting like a bunch of moronic thugs," I growled.

"Think we should start referring to Katsa as our empress now?" Toki asked Koiji. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

We were back to wandering around the town. Penguin and Shachi had cooled off and they were both off to go find Law and to get rooms at the inn for us.

According to the local town's people, the town had been recently invaded by a gang of mountain bandits whose top three members had a bounty of 40 million beli or less.

"And they all hang out at the bar in town," Toki said as the rest of the crew met in the town plaza. Jesse was a tall guy with dark green hair and silver eyes. Morgan had short brown hair and gray eyes and was almost as tall as Koiji. With them had come Cody, Kiba, and John.

"We'll head back to the ship once we grab something to eat," Morgan said, his deep voice rumbling.

"It seems we are all here, shall we go crash the bandit's party?" Law asked with a smug smile on his face.

Everyone cheered and Law led the way to the bar. As we approached we could hear the party, and Law smirked as he slammed the doors open.

Conversation in the bar ceased immediately. People jumped to their feet and grabbed whatever weapons that they had. Our crew braced ourselves but remained completely still. One extremely huge guy walked over to Law, his pistol drawn and already aimed at Law's head.

"You have some massive titanium balls to come walking in here like it's some corner store. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't…" The man's hand drifted lazily away from his body as Law settled his nodachi onto his shoulder.

"If you value your lives, you will leave the bar now," Law said as he smirked.

"You bastard, do you realize that are bounties overshadow your crews?" another man snarled.

"I don't think you understand, after all, leave the bar now before we physically remove you," Law said with a smirk.

"You little shit, I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face right now," a third man yelled.

"Room!" The blue sphere filled the entire bar. With a quick swing of his nodachi, pieces of people started floating around the room.

"Shambles." He said and started lazily tossing and re-arranging people. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a guy drop his hood. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. That's when I felt my skin crawl. It felt like everything in the room had a breath of its own. The swords and guns that were with the crew, the mountain bandit's equipment, the wood, and then I felt the faint rustle of a breath out of place. The man at the far booth had gray hair and red eyes, eyes the color of blood. In his right eye was a pale gray ring, pale enough most people would have missed it. But some part of my brain reminded me that only contractors had a ring like that in their eye.

And that man was a contractor, a man who had a power transplanted in them which they hadn't been born with. Unlike devil fruit users, the contractor made a deal for their power, selling out their souls and lives and becoming super soldiers.

Some other old buried sense also stirred and the smell of steel wafted to me. My brain narrowed in on it, holding my breath as the breathing in the room shifted. He turned toward me and smirked before vanishing. I felt the whole room breath again before jumping to Law's side and throwing both hands out toward the guy who had vanished.

He reappeared caught in a gray vortex of energy, the blade inches away from my throat.

"I didn't realize there would be a rare type with this crew," the man noted while he struggled to no avail in the gray haze. "Figures you would use magic, though it seems you can only use defensive and speed magic," the man noted while he struggled harder.

"Is that what you really think?" I asked him and flicked both of my wrists toward the far wall. The man was launched like a rag doll through the wall and against another building. I felt suddenly exhausted and closed my eyes again until the headache went away.

I was brought out of my daze when a hand traced its way down my throat and across my collar bone.

"You're lucky it's shallow," Law said as he traced the cut again, his eyes focused on the fluttering pulse that he could see at the base of my neck.

"You're lucky that I am fast at responding or he could have clipped you," I said as I blushed, though I knew he would have never actually have been hurt.

Law didn't say anything in response, he just stared into my eyes. "What was that gray energy Katsa?"

"It's my magic like the guy said. That's its raw form without being tainted by the elements," I said. I felt Law's nodachi breath again and was tempted to touch it to see if it was actually breathing.

"What can you really do?" Law asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember," I said with a grin, "amnesia is a pain."

"Katsa will you follow me to the edge of the world?" he asked me with a smug grin and knowing smile. I was tempted to whine but thought better of it.

So I sighed and muttered, "if I must." I couldn't help but smile as a small smile spread across his lips. Law smirked and patted my head. "That's a good Kat."


	5. Chapter 5

Law chapter 5:

With the Bar abandoned, the crew arranged themselves on one side of the bar. Law had me sitting with him so he could theorize about my magic and tell me all about it in scientific language. I was about to ask him a question when the bar door opened and the town's ladies filed in. Each one wore low cut shirts that revealed almost all of their chests and skimpy short shorts. I rolled my eyes and then remembered that Law would smack me if he caught me doing it. He hadn't noticed though because he was checking out the eye candy.

For a moment I felt jealous, but I suppressed it by mentally reprimanding myself about the fact that Law was my captain and therefore I needn't be jealous over his one night stands. Or that's at least what I tried to tell myself. Plus he liked the ladies.

I got crammed into the innermost side of the booth as ladies poured in around the tables. "Where the hell do all these women come from?" I mentally balked as I got wedged into the corner. Law looked flipping pleased with himself as the ladies flirted with him and the crew. I glanced around and saw that Bepo and Cody looked incredibly uncomfortable while the rest of the crew was pleased. "Damn horn dogs" I mentally growled and stood from my seat.

That's when the room started breathing again, but this time it was worse. Stabbing pain went through my brain and I winced. "Are you ok sweetie?" the blonde next to me asked, her voice mockingly sweet.

"I have a headache," I said without really thinking. The sensing worsened until I could feel the presence of everyone around us all wrapping around me. I suddenly felt like I was drowning.

"Then you should stay and eat," Law said while he draped an arm across a red head's shoulders. I gritted my teeth and he flashed me a smug smile. The entire bar was watching me and I felt apprehensive about what I was saying.

"I would rather eat at the ship if that is alright captain," I said bowing slightly.

Law finally sighed and leaned forward. "I want you to meet back up with us at 4." He said and dismissed me.

"Captain, I would like to go back to the ship with Katsa," Cody said suddenly while standing up.

"Fine, if you feel like you should take care of Katsa go ahead," Law said dismissively. Poor Bepo looked like he wanted to come to but couldn't quite get the chance yet.

Cody and I walked toward the door while the whole bar laughed. I flinched and Cody looked embarrassed but I shrugged it off. As we left the bar the massive pressure vanished.

"I don't like it when they are like that?" Cody said as he walked beside me.

"Horndogs you mean?" I asked him as we walked down the beach.

"Yah, I mean. I get it that they miss female companionship, but every island is the same way. We come in, we get supplies, and then the guys hit the town," Cody said. I raised an eyebrow as he kicked the sand.

"Sadly I don't think that will change," I said while glancing down at the beach where I felt something flicker in the wind.

I grabbed Cody just in time to avoid him being hit by a knife, which embedded itself in the sand behind us. I felt a burning sensation and glanced down to see blood oozing out of a long scratch on my arm. I raised an eyebrow as the man with the red hair walked toward us.

"Your magic took me by surprise," he said as he pulled off his trench coat and was left with only a pair of black swim trunks. I rolled my eyes as he took a fighting stance.

"I challenge you for your power, a fight to the death!" he yelled and suddenly black magic pooled around his hands. "Cody get back!" I yelled as my gray power rolled out into the breeze and the sea.

Flames shot toward me and I blocked it with a wall of water, which I hardened and shot back at him. He smiled and let the ice melt around him. "Damn", I muttered and then heard cackling near us. I risked a glance to see four more contractors stroll out onto the beach. All of them wore a heavy cloak and mask that shielded their features.

Cody bravely drew both of his pistols and stood to cover my back.

"Aqua whip," I yelled as Cody began firing. The man dodged and sent a fireball toward me. I threw up a wall of water but didn't see the man come through the wall until it was too late. His knife slashed across my ribs before I could use my magic to send him flying backward.

"Lightning Cutter," I snarled and lightning raced across the beach. The man smirked and dodged the attack, but one of the other contractors was still in the dragon's way. The man was electrocuted before the dragon disappeared. I heard a soft thud and risked a glance behind me. Cody had managed to shoot one of the contractors and luckily for me, he had hit him right in the head.

"Water Slicer!" I yelled as a blade of water split the sand in half and sent the man diving.

An explosion went off and I turned in time to stop Cody from falling into the ocean. My magic carefully transported his unconscious form back to me. The man came at me with fire around his fists, and I clashed against him with the icy mist. I was not a hand to hand fighter.

If it had been a stronger opponent I would have been overpowered. But I was the faster opponent. I caught the guy coming at my blind spot with my magic and through him in front of me. He was struck through the chest by the flaming punch. While the man was temporarily stalled, I infused the sand with water so I could use it. As the man backed away, I sprung my trap, casting his legs into the hardened mud.

I used the water behind me to lift the unconscious Cody out of the way as three contractors hurled themselves at me like ravenous dogs. One contractor could turn his energy into bombs, another contractor healed at an explosive rate, and the third contractor used his power to increase his muscle mass.

"Infinity Zero," I yelled and the air around me froze, including the sand and part of the ocean. I dodged the first swipe from the third guy and touched his arm. He pulled away from me before charging at me again. I ducked under his punch and stepped away from his kick.

He swung at my head again but his hand stopped halfway through the motion. His skin was starting to turn black from where I had touched him. He stumbled away from me with a shriek as he grabbed his arm, watching as frostbite spread rapidly across his arm and up his chest.

Unknowing of the danger, the man who could create bombs engaged me in battle. I swiftly used my power to dodge and reflect his bombs, and then flicked my way behind him. The man was confused as he stared at where I had just been until my fingers curled around his neck from behind. He realized the mortal peril that he was in and tried to escape, but the ice had already spread through his body and thus he collapsed on the beach a frozen statue.

"What have you done?" the man who could heal incredibly fast asked. "What is that attack?!"

"Infinity Zero is not much of an offensive attack, it's more defensive. I have to physically touch you to use its effects, but when I touch you, the ice flows from me and rapidly spreads through your body like a disease until you become a frozen statue" I said as I took back up a guard position in front of Cody. What I didn't say was the move drained almost all of my energy within a few seconds.

The healer man turned and ran, his hood still covering his features. The man that was still trapped in the mud struggled against his bonds until they at last broke.

"Phoenix cannon," the man screamed and I threw my magic in front of me in hopes of shielding myself. I threw the remainder of my energy in front of us as a barrier, which barely reflected the attack back. The man didn't even realize that his own attack killed him.

Another difference between contractors and the rare kind is that the contractors are not immune to their own magic whereas the rare kind is because the rare kind's magic was born with them. The gray haired man in front of him had stolen someone else's power, and because of that, the power could kill its host and vanish.

I sighed as his ashes mingled with the sea water and he slowly was washed away. Turning, I knelt by the unconscious Cody to see how badly he was hurt. Other than a burn on his arm and one across his chest he seemed fine.

I picked him up and then drug him back to the ship where I carefully moved him into the infirmary. Cody hadn't regained consciousness when I got there but Riku was there and quickly treated his wounds.

I started cleaning out the cuts on my arm. I heard the Den Den Mushi ring and yelled to answer it.

"Hello Miss Katsa, you do realize that it is after four right?" Penguin asked while giggling could be heard in the background.

"Is it really?" I asked as I wrapped a gash.

"Is there a reason why you are late?" Penguin asked and I smiled.

"I'm just contemplating how to apply stitches across my abdomen right now, it's no biggie," I said sweetly. The room silenced in the background.

"What happened?" Law snarled into the phone.

"I got into a fight with a few people who wanted to steal my ability."

"Where are you?" he snarled.

"In your infirmary with Cody and Riku."

"Where are they?!"

"Deceased all except for one."

"Stay right there I am coming for you!" and with that, the line went silent. The snail looked a little shocked so I slowly petted its little head to calm him down.

It took Law only a few minutes to get to the ship and throw open the infirmary door. Cody jerked awake and then almost passed back out from the shock of it all. "Easy Cody, don't move too much. You got hit by a bomb," Riku said as he worked to stitch my arm up.

"What happened?" Law demanded as he pulled on gloves and took over stitching me up.

"These contractors came and challenged Katsa to a fight to the death in order to take her power. It was seven on two, with all of them being contractors and Katsa the only one with magic. Katsa killed all of them out on the beach," Cody said.

"Cody you killed one of them with a good shot, and the one who can rapidly heal got away," I said and then grimaced.

"I'm going to give you a small dose of painkiller."

"I don't really need one." Law just sighed and gave me the injection.

"So who the hell are we beating up!" the crew snarled. They stood where they could in the infirmary, teeth bared and fists clenched.

"No one hurts our Katsa!"

"I didn't get to see his face, he wore a cloak and mask just like the guy in the bar," I said and grimaced again as Law bandaged me up.

"At least you properly cleaned out your wounds," Law muttered as he finished up. "I want everyone to move around in groups of three or four if you leave the ship. I want Haru, Cody, Jesse, Morgan, and Toki to stay with the ship for a while until I take a look at those bodies. Katsa, you're with me when you wake back up."

"Aye Captain!" the Crew shouted.

"But we're not a team of four," I complained and Law raised an eyebrow.

"Are you contradicting me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, wait, I don't know, can we have Bepo?" I asked. The combination of energy depletion, blood loss, and pain medicine was affecting me.

"That would mean we would have two teams that didn't have four people. Why do you want Bepo?" Law asked. My vision was getting blurry.

"He's soft, and fuzzy, and warm, and squishy, and snuggly" I mumbled. Law simply smirked at me as I blushed. Bepo looked slightly embarrassed and the crew glanced at me worriedly.

"Is that your only reasoning?" he asked.

"Yup," I said and then passed out. Law stopped me from hitting my head on the metal frame and gently lowered me down to sleep.

"Apparently depleting her energy reservoirs really does make her loopy," Riku said as he tried not to chuckle as he dumped a blanket on me. The crew slowly went from being worried to being relieved while Cody simply sat there twitching.

"I want everyone to keep an eye out for any suspicious people who are looking for Katsa," Law said.

"Can we beat them up if we find them?" Koiji asked. The crew voiced their support for that.

"No, I want you to bring them to me," Law said with a wicked smile and made the entire crew sweat drop. Whoever they found was not going to be liking their fate.

"You heard the man, let's head out," Penguin said to his team.

"Everyone to your stations," Law said with a smug smile.

"Aye captain!"

"Where are you going, sir?" Riku asked as the crew dispersed.

"I'm going to examine those bodies to see what I can find out about these contractors. Contact me if Miss Katsa wakes up."

"Aye Captain!"


	6. Chapter 6

Law Chapter 6

Somehow I felt worse from the pain medicine. When I sat up, Penguin and Shachi came running over. "What time is it?" I asked as I yawned.

"It's about six, you slept for a little over an hour, " Penguin said as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Well that's not so bad then," I said and stood. I had to stretch and smiled in joy as various joints popped into alignment.

"You probably shouldn't move too much," Shachi said and I grinned at him.

"I'll be fine. What happened to the captain?" I asked while I fumbled with Laws sweatshirt. He had been nice enough to put it on me before he left.

"He went down to the beach to examine your opponents. He took Bepo and Toki with him, and they haven't returned yet.

"Shachi, can we go get something to eat?" I asked as Penguin grabbed a clipboard off the desk.

"Hold on, I need to check you over before I release you from the infirmary," he said as he brought over another Popsicle stick.

"Nyahhhh!" I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and started reading down the list. "Height?"

"5'1.5''"

"Can you touch your toes?"

"Yes, would you like me to do the splits too?" I asked with a smile.

"It's not on the list," Penguin said with a smirk.

"Wow, a doctor who actually follows the list on this ship," I said sarcastically.

"Run in place for five minutes," Penguin said with a smile.

A few minutes later…..

"Are you pregnant?"

"I am still not pregnant."

"Do you have an active sex life?" Penguin said as Shachi leaned closer, morbidly curious.

"Not since I got here," I said.

"Were you actively sexual before you came here?" Shachi asked.

"I can't remember if I did or not," I yelled and then murderously scowled at him as he started laughing.

"Okay okay, do you drink?"

"Have you ever seen me drink?"

"No, you don't smoke or chew either….." Penguin stopped talking and stared at the page in front of him.

"What is it Penguin?" I asked as I came to look over his shoulder. Law had written an entire section about my need to get laid.

"That ass!" I yelled while both guys broke down into gales of laughter while holding their noses. Bepo luckily walked in before I could murder them.

"I think we need to do a blood drive for those too alone," Bepo said with a sigh and gave me a comforting pat on the head.

"Law would put me in a nurse outfit for it too," I grumbled and suddenly I heard a rush from behind me. "Run Bepo, the perverts are exploding!"

I was standing on the deck of the ship with Koiji, Bepo, and Toki as Riku went down to make sure the two idiots were alive in the infirmary. I always took these rare moments of peace to reflect on everything that was happening or to come up with new attacks. Currently, I was wondering why just seeing that guy had made me remember about contractors. I still couldn't remember much about them, but that ring was carried by all contractors, and that information had been backed up by the contractors I had fought. But I needed more information about them and everything going on, and I needed that information soon.

Law came up and frowned as he saw me. "You should be resting," he chided me gently as he came aboard.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?!"

"The perverts exploded in there," I said with a grin and Law face palmed himself.

"Oh lord were going to have to do a blood drive again," Toki said with a sigh.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me finally.

"Famished," I said and my stomach growled. Koiji and Bepo cackled as I blushed.

"So even the great Katsa is human after all," Koiji said with a smirk.

"We should see about getting rooms at the inn when we get dinner," Bepo said as Law handed him his nodachi.

"Koiji and I already reserved them, you can thank us now," I said with a grin.

"Thank you now," Law said with a pleased smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Kyah!" I squealed as Law pinched my arm. Koiji looked shocked for a second before breaking into fits of laughter.

"I thought I told you to contact me when Miss Katsa woke up," Law said turning toward Bepo and Koiji.

"I just woke up," I said with a grin. Law sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I'm pretty sure I fall into the category of those that give him constant headaches, same category as Penguin and Shachi.

"When you recover yourself Penguin, I want you to get everything ready for a blood drive tomorrow," Law said with a smirk, "you will be running it. Penguin sighed from the stairs while Shachi chuckled.

Penguin wore a blue shirt, black slacks, and a dark gray tie with green and blue stripes. Over that he pulled on his doctor's jacket and left his hat sitting on his bed.

He sighed and left his room for Law's. He hesitated for a second before knocking on the door. "Katsa are you ready?"

"I'm not coming out," I yelled back. I paused my writing in my journal to answer him. Penguin had given me the journal not long after I had joined the crew and I wrote in it every day in case I forgot again. I also made sure to write down everything that had happened with the crew and what I had learned about each of my nakama. It was weird, I couldn't really remember much about myself or things that I had done, but I could remember certain skills. I couldn't remember exactly who had taught me them though. I couldn't remember if the person who had taught me how to do basic repairs was related to me or not, or when I had learned the skill. The few memories that I had, I couldn't put into chronological order. But I wrote down what I could remember, and I so far hadn't seemed to be forgetting any new skills that I had learned. With a sigh, I put down the journal and pen onto my bed.

"And why not?" Penguin yelled back.

"This outfit is ridiculous," I said.

"It can't be that bad," Penguin argued through the door. Last night he, Koiji, Riku, and I were told we were doing a blood drive. Early this morning Riku and I put up flyers while Haru and Koiji set up the blood drive tent. We were going to be so official about this, preferably getting people to volunteer to give blood instead of option b.

"It is that bad," I argued.

"Let me see it," Penguin argued and I opened the door. Penguin blinked for a few seconds before the nose bleed hit. I was wearing a sexy nurse uniform with blue thigh high tights that sported black dots. I work black heels, and the nurse's cap with black spots was pinned on over my curly hair. The nurse uniform even supported the Heart Pirates logo.

"Law you bastard, can't believe he is making me wear this. I can't believe he found something like this," I growled as Penguin recovered.

"You'd be surprised what you can order nowadays," Penguin said while cowering behind his clipboard.

"Let's just grab breakfast, before Law drags me out of here," I said with a sigh.

The café went to instant silence as we walked in. The girls hanging out with the crew turned to see who had caught everyone's attention and instantly started shooting daggers at me. The crew gave a supportive cheer as I grit my teeth. Soon as this is over with I'm finding pants.

Law's smirk told me he liked what he saw. "That may become your uniform Miss Katsa, you can be my personal nurse," he said, I caught part of the joke. I drew a deep breath so I wouldn't explode and strangle him or Penguin who was snickering behind me.

"We are out of A, B, AB, and O," Law reminded Penguin who grimaced and nervously stood there.

"Hai Captain," I said and saluted him, turning to head for the door.

"Katsa."

"Yes Mr. Law," I said. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Breakfast," he said and pointed to the waitress who awkwardly was standing there waiting for me.

"Oh, right," I said with a grin, making Law just sigh and order for me. I was sitting beside Law when the waitress left, and then quickly return with juice.

When the waitress returned I nearly had a heart attack from the amount of food being placed down in front of me. "You know I could never eat this much…."

"We're sharing it," Law said as he sipped his coffee. Well, that proved to be interesting, but then again, the crew was used to sharing food. Every meal somehow turned into a family style meal with people passing plates around. Our breakfast had rice, sausage, eggs, potatoes, yogurt, fruit, bacon, ham, and everything else.

"Let me get this straight, you prefer fish over red meat?"

"Yes."

"That just made the cooking way easier. Penguin and Shachi had better get good at catching fish."

"What do you mean?" the blonde across from me asked.

"I'm one-half of the crew's cooks," I said, gesturing over to my red head counterpart who winked back.

"And our nurse," Law said with a smile that made all of the eyes across from us widen.

"Only for the day, plus the majority of the crew has medical experience, and we all know how badly I wrap bandages," I reminded him and then paled as he wrapped an arm behind me and leaned closer.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked with a smug smile.

"Yes," I said confidently. "Or I will burn this uniform," I added with a grin.

"You can't use flames," Law reminded me.

"I can figure it out," I said with a grin. Law just gave me a smug smile and went back to eating.

Riku was posing shirtless with our blood donation sign. If I had the time to laugh I would have, but Penguin and I were busy getting people sat down, preparing the tools, and drawing blood. We had cold boxes in the back where Koiji labeled and stored all of the blood.

People were filing in. After a few people had come by and seen the amazing work of the doctor, rumors had spread and women were pouring in from everywhere. Since the women were pouring in, a few jealous guys had come by and had fallen in love with the nurse on duty, unfortunately. The said nurse did not share their feelings.

"If you are going to hang around, at least be useful and tell people that we are having a blood drive down here," I yelled and hearts flew from their eyes.

Penguin chuckled as he gently inserted a needle into a young ladies arm. It was my job to do the screening and organize people by blood type.

Riku enthusiastically twirled the sign around as he shot a smug look at me. I must admit, Riku was rather adorable with his sign twirling, but Bepo would have been way cuter.

We were almost done with the people we had signed up for the blood drive when a local of the town came barging in drunk.

"How can I help you?" I asked him nicely as I finished getting a young man ready to donate.

"One of your crew defiled my sister!" he yelled.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him as I caught a twitch from Koiji.

"Your hands were on her!" he yelled at Penguin.

"I only took her blood," Penguin said while Koiji and Riku cackled.

"You still touched her!"

"She willingly signed the release form," I reminded him.

"She was seduced!"

"Oh yes, I seduced your sister to sign the release form," I said with a creepy smile. The man in front of me looked worried for a second before he caught me rolling my eyes.

"No, the doctor did!"

"She didn't see the doctor until she got done with me. Look, no one hurt your sister, we only took her blood. Now can you please calm down or would you like to donate blood?" I said sweetly. The man ended up leaving while the young man in front of me chuckled. Penguin just rolled his eyes while Riku and Koiji guffawed.

Shortly thereafter we were done and had filled all of our blood stocks. While Koiji and Penguin transported everything to the ship, Riku and I went to check on our orders. Unfortunately, that's when we found trouble again.

Riku radioed into the sub while I got ready to confront the gang in front of us. Apparently, the man from earlier was still pissed off and had come back with friends.

"Katsa, let's just knock them out, we don't need to hurt any more people," Riku said while he pulled out his nunchucks.

"You want me to fight in this outfit," I said while gesturing to the nurse's outfit, short skirt and all.

"Well yes," Riku said as he took his stance.

"Ugh no."

"Then what are you going to do?" Riku asked, a bit flabbergasted.

I focused on the water magic that I had been storing in my spare time. I raised my right hand and let the water from the air condense there. Streams of water flew into my quickly growing and rotating sphere and I turned to face the gang. "Water Nebula!" I yelled. The sphere shot forward followed by a pair of spiraling bands of water that launched the gang backwards and knocked them out.

"Holy crap Katsa," Riku said as he lowered his weapons.

"Don't worry I set it to stun," I said with a smile. I turned to see the rest of the crew staring at me. I groaned as Law inspected the bodies, only to find them knocked out.

"We had it covered," I said with a smirk.

"She had it covered," Riku corrected, "I just watched." Law shook his head while his shoulder twitched from silent laughter. Luckily for us, we had only one day left on the island.

"I bet two hundred beri that something else weird happens before we leave," Penguin said as we turned to leave.

"Three hundred says it has something to with contractors," Shachi added.

"Two hundred and fifty says it farts fire," Toki added and I stared at him, "it's a possibility at this rate."

"Four hundred says it involves Katsa," Riku and Koiji chimed in together.

"Hey, don't talk about it like I'm not here!" I growled as I playfully whacked both of them upside the head.


	7. Chapter 7: Drunken Boxing

Law Chapter 7: Drunken Boxing

Law and I were sharing a room again. Luckily for me, it had two beds so I didn't have to share one with the Captain. It was already late when I reached over and turned off the light. Law and the rest of the crew were enjoying their new companions. I didn't blame them, being stuck on the ship with the same people every hour of the day made me even want to meet new faces. Except for most people, I met wanted to capture me for some reason that no one had yet told me.

I had been reading a book about the grand Line. Bepo had given it to me to catch me up on some of the most interesting things you needed to know about the Grand Line, such as how only the log pose can be used to navigate on the Grand Line. I had already figured out that the weather was unpredictable, and luckily for me, my storm ability kept me slightly more on top of the changes, but what fascinated me the most was the wildlife. Which was why I was also reading a book on the common wildlife of the Grand Line.

The weirdest thing that was happening to me though that I was starting to sense the presence of other people around me. I was figuring out how to mute the breathing of all the objects near me, which was making life easier now, but things like plants still had heartbeats of their own. This whole sensing ability got clearer when I cleared my mind. I was setting my book down when I sensed Law's presence coming down the hall, and he wasn't alone. Closing my eyes, I thought that I sensed they were female but I wasn't positive. Realizing that they weren't slowing down and I didn't want to experience and awkward moment, I opened my window and jumped down, landing softly on the street below. Now was the perfect time to ask Penguin and Shachi what was wrong with my head.

Except that they were both peacefully asleep. Groaning in frustration and about mentally overwhelmed with the blur of energies and presences that I was detecting, I decided to go down to the kitchen and eat some ice cream. I sat at one of the tables and had almost fallen asleep when a hand settled on my shoulder. I jumped and activated the electric current that was my first line of defense in hand to hand combat.

"Easy Katsa, it's just me," Penguin said as he sat down across from me. "I take it Law has some guests upstairs?" I grimaced and he smiled softly back at me. "How about you stay with Shachi, Bepo, and I tonight? You would be safe at least."

That didn't sound half bad actually. Shachi and Penguin were close like brothers and they considered me family already. "I'd appreciate that," I said sleepily as he helped me to my feet.

Shachi had the smaller bed while Bepo slept on the floor. Apparently, it was too hot for him on the beds here and the wood floor was wonderfully cold. Penguin and I were going to share the larger bed. It was awkward at first when everyone settled in, but Penguin slept as far away from me as possible. Shachi winked at me before turning off the light and settling in. I fell asleep to all of them snoring.

I slowly woke up to find a shadow standing over me. "And to think I could catch her sleeping all nice and warm like," a voice purred. I blinked and tried to figure out why I couldn't move. I was rolled up in the quilt and tied up like a burrito with leather straps. 'What the hell!'

"I can use magic to bind anything that's made of fabric," the voice said above me as a hand stroked my cheek.

"You are the exact image of the girl I am looking for," he said as I struggled. Somehow this was an incredibly effective way to keep me from moving.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked. The man chuckled softly as he placed a magic binding on me. It felt like hundreds of talismans were weighing me down.

"Oh you don't know, the boss is looking for a girl with an incredibly rare type of magic. She's a lean and agile woman with heterochromatic eyes. You fit the description very well."

"Who wants her?" I had to keep him talking until Shachi, or Bepo or Penguin woke up.

"You don't know anything, do you? Well, I guess I'll tell you before I kidnap you. The boss, Kerrigor wants you, or her, you could be her. Anyway, he says it's important for his plan. The whole taking over and destroying the world plan. Apparently, he's starting to get bored, don't tell him that, and he's setting his mind on something far greater than any of us will ever see. He got tired conquering the islands in our land so he's moved on to bigger things. She's not the only one he wants, there are a few others, but well the whole rare type is a dying breed so I'm going to be taking you with me. Rare types are the only ones able to use transcendent magic, at a cost, and well with their abilities cloned and planted into contractors, he could create an even better army. He controls the ability cloning anyway, so every contractor he creates has to offer him something important in exchange for their ability. The ring in their eye is the sign of the contract, which is for the most part forever binding."

Luckily for me, that was the perfect time for Shachi to sit up.

"Ah! Shachi help me! ….You're asleep!" I yelled as his head twitched in his sleep.

"Now be a good man and go back to sleep," the man said as he went to push Shachi back down. Shachi grabbed the man's wrist and through him over the bed. Another shadow shot into the room but fell forward as Penguin drop kicked him. Penguin stood and let out a snore. The first man rolled and sprung to his feet while Shachi sat down and put his head on the bed. The man pulled out a hammer and lunged for Shachi, who wobbly leaped and dodged the blow. Shachi jumped again and kicked the man into the wall before going back to laying down using Bepo as a pillow.

Meanwhile, Penguin dodged a knife and kicked the man into the ceiling before laying back down on Shachi's bed. The man lunged again and Penguin jumped, epically turning and face palming the man, who flew backward into the door. Penguin stood there teetering with a weird smile on his face. The man lunged at Penguin but Penguin's hands moved in a blur and soon the man was falling over the bed.

Shachi climbed in bed with me and snuggled up against me. The other attacker wearing what I now recognized as a gray mask lunged at him.

"Shachi wake up! I mean don't wake up, just sleep fight but move," I squealed. Just as the man about smashed in Shachi's head, he moved and uppercut the man across the temple. He rolled and tumbled into Bepo, who snorted and rolled over. There was a lot of staggering and swaying involved.

"They are both asleep and drunken boxing!" the two men shrieked. I was wondering how Bepo was still asleep until I noticed the tranquilizer dart protruding out of his arm.

"Yay Captain!" Bepo said before snoring again and I giggled.

One man lunged toward Penguin who kicked him into Shachi who kicked him into a wall. The other man quickly followed and Penguin and Shachi picked up Bepo and set him down on top of the two unconscious men. Bepo was sound asleep snoring and muttering unrecognizable words, well except for the occasional "captain and I'm sorry". I was completely amused and yet weirded out. It made no sense to me how they could be doing this, but then Shachi made sandwiches in his sleep just fine. Well, that and one night I caught him walking down the hall muttering "stupid gophers, eating my freaking carrots," and something like "stupid marines owe me 200 beli."

Back to the matter at hand, the two decided to fight each other. Shachi and Penguin grabbed a pillow at the same time, and what had been epic drunken sleep boxing became drunken sleep boxing with pillows. I couldn't help but giggle as the two flipped and leaped around the room while stumbling and attempting to hit each other with pillows.

Shachi stumbled back and got drilled in the face with a pillow, which exploded and covered him and me with feather since he went tumbling onto the bed. He grabbed an extra pillow and smacked Penguin across the head, making the pillow explode and Penguin trip over Bepo.

Shachi rammed Penguin into a wall and after three more pillows exploded, Penguin crashed to the floor snoring. The room was covered in feathers.

I giggled and then squeaked as Shachi climbed in bed with me and threw an arm and leg over me. "Ugh Shachi," I started but sighed as he got comfy. I fell asleep shortly thereafter since our attackers were out cold and I couldn't free myself.

Law woke up the next morning to find his room strangely still and quiet. He rolled over with a smile and glanced over at the room divider which was wide open revealing an empty bed. With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his sore head, last night was catching up to him. Speaking of which, wasn't someone supposed to be sleeping in here last night. Law got up and walked over to the other bed, which looked barely used.

" **Fuck I forgot Katsa!** " Law snarled and hurriedly got dressed. He threw open the door and marched down the hall shirtless. He threw open the door to Riku's room, which was closest to his, which woke up its occupants. Riku, Toki, and John all looked up blurrily. "Has anyone seen Katsa?" Law demanded.

"Not since she went to bed early last night. Weren't you rooming with her?" Riku asked groggily.

"I didn't see her last night or this morning," Law said grumpily.

"Then check the other rooms," Toki said grumpily and was pulled abruptly off of the bed by Law. "You're helping me look."

They searched all of the rooms looking for Katsa and came finally to Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo's room. Law took a deep breath before opening the door. Most of the crew had already headed for the sub to look for Katsa.

I groaned as the door opened. Everything and everyone was covered in feathers. Shachi was sleeping on the floor between the beds, Penguin was sound asleep against the wall and Bepo was looking around confused at the mess. I turned toward the door as it opened slowly.

"Is Katsa in here?" Law asked as he stepped into the room. Penguin opened his eyes and looked around with a bewildered look on his face. Shachi sat up and then stared at me. I was attempting to blow another feather off of me.

Law stood in the doorway staring at the room. I was still rolled up in the quilt and tied up. We had both unconscious assailants still trapped under Bepo, and all of the men in the room looked confused.

"Good morning," I said from my roll.

"Good morning…. what the hell happened here?" Law growled as he walked over to me.

"Well, some genius decided to tie me up in a quilt in the middle of the night and try to abduct me. It would have worked had it not been for Penguin and Shachi. Bepo got hit by a sleeping dart somewhere along the line. Penguin and Shachi decided to break out their sleep drunken boxing and were awesome. In their sleep, they finished the two assailants. Then they decided to have a drunken pillow fight, hence where the feathers have come from. Then they too went back to normal sleep and Bepo slept through the whole thing seemingly," I said while Toki untied me. His lips were twitching as he tried not to laugh.

Penguin and Shachi sat there laughing. "I told you that you would be safe with us last night didn't I?" Penguin said while chuckling.

"You could have told me that you both can drunken box in your sleep," I said as I finally got free of the quilt. "It was kind of funny to watch last night."

"At least you were safe," Law said with a sigh.

"Why were you getting attacked in your sleep again?" Penguin asked as he sat next to me, helping me to remove feathers from my hair and his.

"I have no idea. Apparently, I looked like someone he was looking for," I said. "But he did tell me he was a contractor and more about contractors."

"Take them to the sub, we'll get information out of them soon enough. Meanwhile Katsa, please return to our room and take a bath, you look ridiculous," Law said as he walked over to the now conscious assailants. "When you are done, please acquire the rest of our gear so we can leave."

I was walking into our room when I noticed my bag was gone.

"Hey Captain?" I yelled.

"What is it Miss Katsa?" Law asked as he opened our door. Penguin, Shachi, Toki, John, Penguin, and Shachi were escorting our captives to the ship.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked him as I pointed to where my bag had once been. I searched the room as Law stood there frowning. "My bag is gone," I growled as I sat there on the floor in my PJ's, which were a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt with white dots and the Heart Pirates logo on it. At least my journal was still here.

"Take a shower, I will bring back some clothes for you," Law said with a sigh.

The town murmured uneasily as Morgan, Jesse, and I finished the last of our shopping. Law had brought me navy jean shorts, a black shirt, and one of his hoodies. "What happened to your clothes Katsa," Morgan asked as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"Some genius stole them last night. I'm sure they will be returned rather quickly," I said as we arrived at the blacksmith's.

"Oh no doubt about that," Jesse said, his deep voice rumbling and his silver eyes flashing with mirth.

"Apparently those guys that Shachi and Penguin fought last night were contractors," Morgan said as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"They must suck as contractors to get beaten by two sleeping guys," Jesse said as he pulled his long dark green hair back.

"Hey they fought pretty well for being asleep," I said as Morgan chuckled.

"Yah, you're disappearing act gave us a hell of a scare first thing this morning. Correction, Law looking for you gave us one hell of a scare," Morgan said.

"I wasn't missing, I just relocated myself," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Law looked rather furious when he couldn't find you," Jesse said. "Next time leave him a note so he doesn't break down everyone's door looking for you."

"Right, I'll do that while trying to flee the room so that Law can have some privacy, I wasn't staying to see if there was going to be guests in the room," I said with a grumble.

"That could have been awkward."

"It would have been."

"How did you get out of the room without him seeing you?" Morgan asked.

"I jumped out the window and treated myself to a large bowl of ice cream. Penguin found me and packed me off to his room."

"I don't think he knows you knew he had quests with him before you left, though I wonder if he also thought he locked you out of the room," Jesse said.

"If he doesn't, I ain't telling him," I said.

"By the way, how did you end up tied up anyway?" Morgan asked after a long minute of silence.

"Some magic spell of some sort. It was annoying," I grumbled. "I woke up like that, and some guy was talking to me. It was really creepy."

"Yah well, he spilled the beans about being a contractor after your magic. He also told Law that if you lose your magic you will die and there are a lot of contractors after you right now. Turns out you are carrying something pretty precious other than storm magic, something that's supposed to be incredibly rare. Too bad you can't remember what it is, and they had some weird seal preventing them from saying it," Morgan said.

"Yah well, I'm sure we can handle them as a crew," I said with a smirk toward him.

"Damn right!" they both said.

With all of our gear on board the ship and my bag of clothes mysteriously having reappeared it was time for us to say goodbye and leave for our next island. The crew basked under the afternoon sun as Toki and Cody passed out lemonade and Law sat sleeping against Bepo. I didn't know what the future would bring or what the past had in store for me, but I was happy to be living in the present.


	8. Chapter 8: Saboady

Chapter 8: Sabaody and the Search for Another Swordsman

It was early morning when we reached the Sabaody Archipelago. I had been on the ship for nearly two months now, and I had developed the nickname Kitty Kat because of Shachi. In the past month, we had run into more contractors, and I was starting to be able to piece together things about them, rare types, and what may have happened to me. But no one seemed to really know who I was or what exactly they were after. It was frustrating me to no end, and I knew that it was frustrating the captain.

"Has anyone seen Katsa?" someone asked from inside the ship. That would be Penguin. I sensed that Penguin and Shachi were right behind the door, with Law farther down the hall but moving this way. I needed to get my head examined because this was getting pretty freaky. Luckily, I had found several texts in the library that had covered the concepts of Haki, which has allowed me to obtain elementary control of it. Fortunately, now I always knew what everyone was up to.

I stepped off the ship and stretched. The crew had their lists of tasks to do, and I hadn't yet been given one. The Sabaody Archipelago was close to the red line, and it was created from a massive mangrove forest that served as the land for which the people lived on. We had easily found it because of Bepo's animal instincts.

"Katsa, I want you to wonder around the island and try to find any candidates that you would think would make a good swordsman. I don't want you making any deals, and I don't want you to get into any trouble. I forbid you to cause trouble," Law said while he handed me a small clipboard with a note stuck to it and a wallet full of berries.

"But captain, wouldn't you want someone with sword fighting experience to pick out your options?" Toki asked, giving me an apologetic look.

"Katsa has no bounty, and no one would recognize her as one of our pirates among the crowd. She doesn't really flaunt being a pirate. Hence, she can move about a bit more freely than some of you," the Captain said while walking away.

"By the way Katsa, the people with the glass bubbles over their heads are called world nobles. Avoid them at all costs. If they decide they like you, they can make you their slave and no one can save you then. Secondly, if someone gets shot, you must act like you never saw it. They can summon an admiral to deal with people that they can't shoot. If one is on the road, stay as far to the side as possible. Thirdly, since there is a marine base on the island, please do not start a fight, and if you do, make it a quick one. That should be all that you need to know," Law finished with a shrug.

"Oh and avoid the areas 60-69 because that's a marine base, and don't forget what tree we are docked off of, which is 48," Toki added before going back into the ship.

I wondered around the island in search for a swordsman. I had been roaming the island for almost an hour when I came across a young man chained to a tree. The guy had waist length dark red hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. His gold eyes flashed angrily as he stared at the six men who had just finished restraining him.

One of the men slowly twisted back the captured guys fingers before the man ceased resisting them. "So you do value your hands as a swordsman after all," the slave trader said.

"Shut up, once I get my swords I will finish you all off and make you regret the day we met," the captured man snarled. I noticed that his shirt was nearly ruined, and he had a silver dragon tattooed to his chest. He wore bandages along his arms nearly up to his shoulders, and his black combat pants were torn.

"Oh shut up, once you get sold you will be following your master's every order like a good little swordsman," one of the men said before kicking the guy.

"Sir, there is a woman spying on us from the north," a man said and pointed directly at me. Shit, I forgot to find cover. 'Way to go Katsa,' I mentally berated myself.

"Capture her, this one looks like she could be a real beauty and can fetch us a lovely price," the boss yelled. The next moment I was surrounded by ten guys all carrying guns.

"Why the hell are you standing there, why the hell were you spying on me?" the captured man yelled.

"Because my captain needs another swordsman and I saw you from a distance and I wanted a better look at you," I said calmly. "What's your name?"

"Why the hell do you care about my name, worry about getting away," the man yelled back.

"These guys can't touch me," I said with a smirk as they lunged for me. "Lightning Whip" I growled and a long lightning whip formed in my right hand. With my left hand, I formed a loose sphere of electricity that I tossed down towards my feet, I was immune to lightning, they were not. The men twitched for a few moments before crumbling to the ground. With a crack, I sent the whip snaking around the boss's neck and zapped him until he was unconscious. "Shocking isn't it," I dryly quipped as the men twitched all around me. These guys were third rate morons.

"So what's your name?" I asked the chained up man as I searched the bodies for the key to the cuffs. The man had about 14 handcuffs on him, securing both his arms and legs.

"What the hell are you?" he snarled in response.

"That wasn't the question," I replied gently.

"I demand an answer," he snarled in return.

"I am just a red blooded female pirate who can use magic," I said calmly and motioned for him to give me his name.

"My name is Yuuki and I am a swordsman," the guys said.

"What happened to your sword?" I asked him as I began to unlock the cuffs.

"That idiot got rid of it when they captured me," the man said angrily.

"Ok, how did you get captured?" I asked him as I opened the last set of cuffs.

"It wasn't these guys who did it but another group. The odds weren't in my favor but I was winning until some guy with a giant maul smashed me in the head. When I came back around and the birds stopped buzzing around my head I was chained to the tree." Yuuki replied. "You should search for another swordsman and leave me out here."

"Nope, I think you would be good for the crew," I said with a grin.

"I can't even escape slavers with mauls, how can I be of use to a pirate crew?" he snapped.

"By learning your weaknesses and gaining your strengths or something like that. The weak are not allowed to choose their fate, and if you want to choose your fate, then become strong. My crew has some of the toughest most loveable fellows on board, each one trying to get stronger. I saw that you were able to cut steel by examining those guy's broken weapons. No weak swordsman can do that," I said while glancing at the pile of unconscious people. "But I can't decide for you."

"What's you, name crazy girl?" Yuuki asked as he stood up.

"It's Katsa, and I am with the Heart Pirates," I said while extending my hand toward him in order to shake his.

"Trafalgar Law is your captain!" the man said dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Do you know what kind of a sick bastard he is?"

"Yes, I am quite aware of the fact that he likes to cut people up for fun," I said.

"He's the Surgeon of Death!" Yuuki growled.

"And he is rather strong. And he is a good captain if you can follow orders and not be an imbicile," I said.

"And you want me to join a supernova's crew?"

"It's up to my captain for starters," I corrected.

"There is no way in hell that I will join that man's crew," Yuuki shrieked before taking off running. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. It would be only a matter of time before I found him again. Especially since I marked him with a small bit of my magic when we shook hands. I might not be able to constantly monitor people's locations around me, but I can track my own magic markers to a degree. I had practiced this with the crew without them knowing about it. I wasn't really trying to be sneaky, I was just trying to experiment on the extent of my abilities.

I once again wandered off. I soon found myself in grove 24 and watched as a Tenryuubito walked down the street riding on the back of another man who was on his hands and knees. On one side of the noble were men in suits and on his other side were dancers that were being led along by chains.

"That's Chalros Sei," a man next to me said with disgust. I had just bought myself a navy blue jacket and several pairs of shorts at a local clothing store. I had taken all of the money from the slave traders and now the neat little stash was tucked safely in my new back pack that I had confiscated from them.

I pulled the hood up over my face as I pressed as far away from the road as possible. The noble kicked his ride and I flinched. "It's all because of you that you walk slower than a tortoise. And you sway as well, which makes this even more uncomfortable. You irritate me," the noble growled.

"Why are you people moving?" Chalros asked as a stretcher came running down the street.

"My deepest apologies sir, but this man is so heavily wounded and the hospital is so close. It's a race against time to save him," the doctor said apologetically. The nurse with him looked scared out of her mind as the noble walked up. The nobleman shot the man on the stretcher and I flinched, grabbing a man beside me in order to prevent him from running into the street.

"Which is more important, the lives of the commoners or the respect that they owe me," Chalros asked his footman.

"The lives of the commoners are at your disposal my lord," the man said with a bow.

"Fucking prick," I hissed under my breath and clenched my fists.

The creep walked over to the nurse who was now kneeling on the ground. "I shall make you my wife, have the first five of my wives disposed of as commoners," Chalros said as he stared the girl down.

"N-n-no please, I have a fiancé?" the girl stammered as she looked horror struck at the man. I seriously thought she would faint. The footman grabbed the girl roughly and hauled her to her feet just as another man came running into the street.

"No I beg of you, she is my fiancé," the man yelled. He looked anguished as he saw the terror on his fiancé's face.

"Another worm dares to stand in my presence," Chalros snarled and I grabbed a large jacket from a store rack. The coat fell down to my knees and I quickly wrapped a scarf around my face, effectively hiding my features with the hood drawn.

I heard the man get shot as I ran out the store door. "Marie…." The man whispered as the girl screamed and the noble walked toward him. The girl was sobbing as the footman dragged her off toward the harbor. I followed him and once he was well away from the crowd I power kicked him straight into a wall. The girl screamed as she whirled around to see me as I drug her into an ally way. "Quiet and put this on quickly," I order as I handed her yet another jacket, hat, scarf, and a long skirt. She quickly changed cloths and tossed her nurse uniform into the trash. "You are going to want to leave town immediately on the first civilian vessel that you can, and probably forget about that fiancé of yours if you want to avoid being wanted by the world government and getting him endangered until they leave at least," I told her as I pulled my own hood over my face again.

"But I love him," the girl yelled, "you don't understand."

"It will do you and him no good if you get captured by a noble again or if he gets killed," I reminded her. "If he is lucky he will get to a hospital in time, but if you show up there it will only make matter worse if the noble dude is still looking for you, so run," I told her before walking back out into the quiet street and back towards the direction of the injured man.

I returned to the scene to find the man that the locals called Zoro walking right down the middle of the street toward the noble. As I glanced to the side I saw Scratchmen Apoo standing there. Near him was Capone Bege, and to the other side of the street was Urouge. I had read quite a bit about them in the newspapers.

"Captain Apoo, that man is the pirate hunter from the East Blue," one of Appo's men said.

"What's he doing walking down the middle of the street; does he not know how things work around here? He's in big trouble now," one of Capone's men said.

And Zoro continued walking obliviously toward the noble. Chalros tried to shoot the swordsman and Zoro dodged the shot, snaking around to strike the noble. I released magic into my legs and I shot directly into his path.

"What are you doing?" Zoro he quietly hissed.

"Saving your ass," I hissed in return.

"Whoa what are they trying to pull?" Apoo yelled as Zoro came into reach. I tackled him and let out a full body shockwave, paralyzing the swordsman who let out a startled grunt. Suddenly from the other side a girl with pink hair and pink eyes tackled us both. The brat bawled as we went rolling across the road and I zapped Zoro again just to keep him down. The girl dumped tomato juice all over our heads before tossing the bottle into the crowd.

"Waaaaaahhhh Oniii-chan" the girl wailed. "Why did you have to get Onee-chan hurt too?"

"Why are you de-e-ad? Why did you have to go against the tenryuubito-sama?" she wailed.

"Of course you were going to die you idiot," I wailed with her now that I had pushed his body off of me and could breathe. "Why would you leave the two of us like this?" I wailed, even managing to form fake tears.

"Did I actually hit him, but I got the feeling that he dodged the shot," Chalros said as he lowered the gun. The girl and I continued to bawl over the now bloody Zoro as Chalros walked over. "I see that he is dead, well then I will leave you worthless commoners to grieve," the man said as he climbed back onto his human horse.

A few minutes later…

"Well that went surprisingly well for a spontaneous distraction-coverup, whatever you want to call it," I said as I sat there rubbing the tomato juice off.

"I would say that the plan couldn't have gone better but there was no plan, good job," she replied as she nudged the green haired man with her boot.

"Why did you get in my way?" Zoro asked the girl as he regained consciousness.

"Don't talk to me like that you useless ingrate," she shrieked in return. The girl happened to be Jewelry Bonnie, and she was once again back to her adult size. She was glowering down at the poor confused man with both hands propped on her hips.

"What the hell were you trying to pull? Were you trying to get an admiral sent here? If you were a pirate wouldn't you be able to recognize another pirate? Were you trying to screw us all over?" she shrieked at him.

"I am not so sure that he knew about admirals being called by the world nobles…" I started but was cut off.

"Who the hell are you and why did you electrocute me?" he lightly growled at me as he stood up and loomed over me.

"My name is Katsa and I am with the Heart Pirates," I said as I pulled my disguise off. Jewelry Bonnie stared at me as I revealed myself and Zoro looked even more confused. "Also, if I had electrocuted you, you would be dead." I poked him again and sent a heavy zap that sent him to his knees. "You're lucky that I switched my lightening to stun instead of kill," I said with a smirk.

"Why the hell do you keep shocking me?" he yelled as he got back onto his feet.

"Well I could freeze you if you want me to," I growled back. That's when Zoro realized that he was covered in tomato juice.

"Where did this come from? Is this tomato sauce?" he suddenly and calmly asked. I was contemplating explaining what happened with the tomato sauce but Jewelry Bonnie beat me to it so I decided to fold my arms and smirk at the two of them.

"Is there something wrong with your head?" Jewelry shrieked.

"I don't seem to be hurt," Zoro said and I face palmed myself.

"I was talking about the inside of your head!"

I just laughed as the other super rookies discussed the incident and Jewelry continued to scold the swordsman. So these were the Supernova's that I had heard about. Law had some great competition. Speaking of which, I needed to return to the ship. I walked away laughing as Jewelry Bonnie beat Zoro up.


	9. Chapter 9

**KitsuneKana: Sorry that this is soooo late! Life has been a nightmare the last few months. Now it's getting normal again so I'll try to get back on a schedule with writing.**

 **Chapter 9:**

I gripped the front of my shirt in pain as every breath that I drew in was complete torture. I was not physically injured, but I had been feeling completely drained the last two weeks. Leaning against a wall I took in slow calming breaths as I ground my teeth to keep from screaming out. This had happened just a few days before but it hadn't been this bad, but even then, I had been wondering if this was the back lash from using my abilities. I pushed myself away from the wall to stand and felt suddenly like passing out. Bracing myself against the wall I lowered myself until I was in a sitting position with my back to the wall. My mind felt foggy as I worried about passing out.

" _ **Katsa?"**_

" _ **Katsa, are you alright?"**_ a voice mockingly echoed inside my brain. Great now I was hearing voices as well.

I closed my eyes for a minute since no one was nearby anyway. I could just barely smell smoke, and a soft ringing assaulted my ears.

Begin Flashback (from now on will be depicted by bold and italicized letters):

" _ **Katsa, we need to run now Katsa, he's coming. "**_

" _ **Who's coming?" my mind wearily asked.**_

" _ **Kerrigor is coming! Were you hit on the head? He's begun his invasion," a fourteen-year-old boy with auburn hair and eyes that mirrored mine said as he grabbed my hand and began running. All around us was smoke from the burning trees and the air vibrated from exploding shells from overhead. Just beyond the flames, I could see darkness moving towards us.**_

" _ **Katsa run!"**_

"Katsa? Hey Katsa?" a voice not at all like the one I had just heard assaulted my senses and brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes again, whatever I had just felt was beginning to feel more like a hallucination. Looming over me was the six foot three contractor that had gotten away on that first day. Instantly alarmed, I grabbed the arm that had been shaking my shoulder and slammed him into the wall while trying to conjure any electricity. "Easy Katsa, easy, I'm not your enemy now."

"Liar, I know you contractors are after me but I don't know what for. Do you know how frustrating it is to be hunted by people for something that you can't remember?" I growled.

"I'm sorry I do not, but I came to help you. Now you said you can't remember your power, why is that? Do you have amnesia?" he asked as he stepped back to give me more space. He ran a hand through his short black hair as his seafoam green eyes held mine.

"No, no I don't think so. I thought so originally but now it feels like someone manipulated my memories. I can remember some things but great sections of my memory are just, well it's just absent."

"Do you mind if I check?" he asked.

"Oh hell no, you're still my enemy. And I don't know anything about you or why you are looking for me," I snarled.

"True, very true. All right my name is Rogue, I am a contractor that broke free of his contract and I have the ability to heal people. I got this ability three years ago to help my three little sisters out since my parents had passed away when I was a young teen. But in order to protect them, I left them knowing that I could never return until after I paid off my contract. Unfortunately, one of my younger sisters became a contractor too and died not long ago. I am twenty years old, I was born August 9, I have blood type 0+, and I am partially colorblind."

I blinked at him a few times as I processed all that he said. "But why come after me?" I asked him.

"You remind me off all three of my little sisters, especially the one I lost. The same people that killed her are after you. Also, you saved my other two sisters lives though I guess you don't remember that. For that alone, I owe you a great life debt. And since they broke their end of the bargain, I'm sure as hell not letting them have you."

"But why are they after me?" I asked as I sat down. The muscles in my chest began to ache again and I winced. Rogue slowly approached and then laid his hand on my shoulder. It glowed a soft green and the pain eased off in my chest.

"Have you ever wondered how you send out leads to gather energy from around you? You're a siphon, you take the energy around you and you gather it. And you keep gathering it with no complete limit until your body becomes strained. That's partially why you are so small, it's to keep your body from overtaxing because you are not only gathering energy from outside of you, but you are also producing energy from your metabolism. This makes you extremely dangerous and very valuable because as long as you have tendrils out absorbing, you won't necessarily run out of power. This also allows you to act as a conduit between your magic and the non-magical world in ways that no contractor could ever imagine. And because you have so much energy coursing around you, your pretty much a glowing beacon to contractors who can't generate magic very efficiently," he said as he leaned against the wall beside me, his arms lazily folded behind his head as he stared up at the blue sky. "You're pretty much an energizer bunny from hell."

"Katsa, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you though, because of the magic, your storm magic, that was incorrectly placed inside of you, your power is slowly killing you," he said as he turned to look me in the eyes. I winced at the reality that I had been starting to dread hit me.

"How quickly is it eating on me?" I asked, my voice weak. I would not ask him how long I had left to live.

"Depends upon how much you continue to use it, but eventually well you're going to have to make a very hard decision. If you could access your real power, the awakening of that ability should correct and completely bond the storm magic to you," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "You're stuck somewhere between being a contractor and being a host, but every time you use your power, you pay a price."

"Do you know what my original power is?" I asked softly.

"I remember hearing that it had something to do with bonds and emotion. The stronger the bonds, the stronger the power behind your attacks. But I've never seen it, the first time I met you was here." He took a slow drag as he watched a stray cloud go by.

"Then what are my other options?" I asked as I started contemplating everything.

"I think you have relatively two options. First, you could become a contractor, it would stop your power from killing you but then you'd have to offer up something in exchange. And you'd have to find the right person to do it. The other option is to find some sort of sympathetic power. You have a brother if I'm not mistaken and he's still alive and here. If you could find him, and no I don't know exactly where he is. If you can find him, your sympathetic powers may not only unleash your power, but it may save you entirely. Also, the power of a very powerful bond may also free your power. The key though is to understand the nature of your true power, which as much as I know is the power of bonds and friendship."

"Ugh if only I could remember something?" I groaned as I ran my right hand across my face.

"May I see what happened, it won't hurt?" Rogue asked and after a minute I nodded. I felt his pointer fingers touch my temples before a cool sensation went across my skin. He pursed his lips in frustration as he removed his hands. "Well, the good news is someone deliberately put all of your memories behind a barrier and only allowed you to remember those that might help you adapt here. The bad news is that I can't break barriers, and I have a feeling that it's going to take a large swell of power on your part to crack through that thing. I'm sorry Katsa," he said as he stepped away again.

"It's alright, I had a feeling that someone had already been toying with my fate. What I remembered seemed so, out of nowhere, like knowing to cook and basic carpentry. Thank you, Rogue, I'm going to have to think about all of this," I said as I stepped back and extended my hand to him.

He shook it gently. "Well, I'll be here on this island for a while longer if you need anything else. I think you should be able to find me, if not, well your power has kind of a gravitational pull to it, I'll just feel for that," he said with a smile and began walking away. Before he vanished, he waved. Turning I headed for the ship and to Penguin, who was my confidant in most things nowadays.

As I walked back to the ship I wondered why I felt like I should trust that man. He could have been lying to me but I couldn't sense a lie uttered the entire time we had been talking. I made it halfway to the infirmary when I felt short of breath again. Opening the door I just plopped down onto the nearest table.

"I'm falling apart Penguin," I grumbled as I covered my eyes with one arm. Penguin paused reading through his charts with a frown.

"How so now Katsa?" he asked as he came over.

"My chest either hurts, I'm short on breath, I feel exhausted, or I feel like I literally got beaten physically senseless. I just hurt, everywhere, even my eyes hurt," I complained.

"Alright get up, I'll give you another examination," he said as he helped me up. This wasn't the first time that this had happened and it was bothering Penguin too.

A little while later Penguin was done and was leaning against a desk reading all of his notes with a frown on his face. "I hate to say it Katsa, but your power really is taking a toll on your body. If it keeps up at this rate we will likely be facing organ failure or congestive heart failure," he said as he lowered the papers to his desk. "I wish I could blame this on your Haki, but I know that's not actually the culprit. You said you ran into a contractor today that talked to you, care to give me the details?" he asked as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I proceeded to fill him in on the entire conversation as he sat there glowering thoughtfully at the wall.

"I don't want to be a burden to you guys, especially Law. Where so close to going to the New World, I don't want to hold the crew back from being able to go," I said as I laid my arm back over my eyes. Penguin reached over and patted my other hand.

"Katsa, you and I, and everyone aboard this ship, we are Nakama. You belong to something much bigger now Kat, of course, we would do anything to help you. I'll talk to Law and see if we can come up with some game plan to either break that barrier that someone placed in your brain or we'll find another way to release your power. I mean 'bonds and friendship', it can't be that hard to figure out a way to use those to release your power. But we won't give up on you Katsa, we'll find a way to return your power to you," he said as he patted my knee before getting up.

He took off his doctor's jacket and hung it up on its coat rack. "Anyway, we are supposed to be enjoying the island and I heard that there is a carnival on this island with all sorts of rides. I'll meet you on board the deck in ten minutes, okay?" he asked with a smile.

I groaned in defeat before getting up and walking out the door. Before I got too far down the hall I heard him yell, "and no stressing!" Even though he couldn't see me I waved in acknowledgment anyway.

"Holy crap it's huge!" I said as I looked around the park. There was a Ferris wheel, a roller coaster, a giant ship that swung around, a hammer that did complete circles in the air and randomly changed directions, and much more. "Can we go on the roller coaster first, can we!" I begged while jumping up and down.

"Easy Kat, the captain said we could spend two hours here before the three of us go back to meet him and John and Toki go back to running the ship," Penguin said while he glanced at the four idiots dancing happily around. 'Fine, let's go on the roller coaster first!"

"Yay!"

I was wedged into the front of the roller coaster between Shachi and Penguin, while Toki and John sat behind us. I giggled as the bar was locked in place that would hold us in our seats. "You look scared Shachi," I taunted as the ride attendants checked the fit of our harnesses.

'I don't like heights," Shachi muttered while blushing.

"Aww you can hold my hand if you're scared," I said teasingly and he latched onto it. Penguin eyed him suspiciously and grabbed a hold of my other hand before the ride began to inch forward. "Hey, now I can't hold onto the bar," I yelled as it picked up speed. We started gaining speed as we hit our fist loopy -do and squealed as my shoulders collided with the harness. This thing wasn't built for small people as we picked up speed and I felt the feeling in my fingers slowly go away with the force of Penguin and Shachi's grip.

We started up a large incline and I grinned before we plummeted down the other side. "Holy crap!" Shachi yelled as we went racing through twist and turns, turning upside down several times and plummeting at high speeds toward the ground.

I jumped off the ride with joy and had to help a rather dazed Shachi to regain his balance. Our second ride was this large log that went shooting through this system of caves and channels. Toki and I sat at the front as we went in and I screamed as a gooey skeleton came flying out of nowhere and landed in my lap. I squealed and almost fell off the ride if it hadn't been for Penguin who lunged forward to grab me. Needless to say, I landed on the seat with Penguin on top of me, with his face buried in my chest. I was stunned for a second before I smacked him, giving the poor man a nosebleed. As we whipped around another turn, a bunch of fake bats flew around us. I had a death grip on Toki, who laughed, as we went through the haunted part of the ride.

"You scared Katsa?" Toki taunted as we emerged on the other side.

"That was not funny, a skeleton did not land in your lap!" I yelled and dramatically poked him with a finger.

"And the first mate did not face plant it between your boobs," John added with a grin and I blushed.

"It was a soft landing, I must admit," Penguin admitted with a grin that told me he was just playing. Before I could strangle the man, Toki grabbed me and started dragging me away.

"Let's go to the carousel next!" Toki begged as he linked arms with me and we skipped like a pair of idiots over to it. I got on the horse, while Penguin jumped on the bull, Shachi rode a killer whale, John sat on a seahorse in front of me, and Toki sat on the dragon. I had the mini den den mushi on me and I quickly got it out to take some more pictures.

"I have the best ride of them all," Toki yelled as the animals moved up and down to some classical music. It was relaxing to be able to have fun.

"Next stop, the ride that takes you up to the top of that super high tower," Penguin said as he dragged Shachi along.

"Maybe this time Katsa should ride behind the two of you so that you can't accidentally grope her," John said as he grinned down at me.

"Don't even think about it," John, Toki, and I yelled just as the two started giving me suspicious grins.

"You guys are perverts," I said with a huff as Toki grinned over at me. "And don't be proud of it," I yelled and smacked all four of them.

"Ah Katsa's slap of love," John said dreamily and I scowled murderously at him.

"Ok, Ok we will behave. Is that a deal?" Penguin said as he looped an arm around my shoulders as we climbed onto the ride.

"Ah, this is more like it. I prefer these slow moving rides," Shachi said as we slowly went up the tower.

"And look at the view, it's just amazing," Penguin said.

"Hey I think I see our ship," Toki said as he pointed ahead of us. We got to sit five wide on this ride. Sure enough, you could barely see a little yellow submarine.

"I wish we could just stay up here for a while longer," John said as he smiled sadly. I reached forward and secured the den den mushi to the bar. It looked at me like I was out of my mind and I winked at it as we reached the top of the tower.

"It would suck if the brakes failed from this height," I said with an evil grin. "Do you think they would be able to identify us?"

"Don't say stuff like Kat, it makes me uneasy, especially when was this, aaaayyyyyyy!" Toki said before screaming.

"Oh, my bastard we are gonna die," Shachi yelled as closed his eyes.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die," Penguin and John chanted together as they bear-hugged each other.

Yep, we were plummeting toward the ground, and just when they thought we would smash into the ground, the breaks kicked in. As the ride stopped I grinned as the ride attendant stared at the four guys all passed out against the safety rail. All four had their eyes rolled back into their head and were drooling, looking like their spirits may have left their bodies at the moment.

"You know, if you don't get off the ride now we will have to do it again," I said sweetly and all four of them bolted for the exit. "That was worth it," I told the baby snail as it looked smugly back at me.

We soon decided to jump on a ride that looked like a giant twisting rollercoaster. We sat two wide on this one and I ended up sitting next to a guy with black hair and a straw hat. He grinned at me as the harnesses were pulled down. As the ride got going I turned to see where everyone else was. It seemed that most of my crew was farther down the ride whereas I was in the front. As the ride chugged to the top of the hill I had only a moments to screech in horror as we plummeted several hundred feet down into a series of loops. I latched onto the guy next to me and I heard him chuckling over the roaring in my ears.

It didn't even cross my mind that the guy was a bit stretchy. He was laughing as I closed my eyes as we did perfect full loops before climbing back up again and then once again plummeting down the other side before hanging upside down going through sharp twists and turns. We were going through an upside down stretch again when the ride suddenly stopped leaving us hanging there.

"Well, this just got more exciting. Sorry about nearly strangling you there, my names Katsa," I said as I offered him my hand.

He took it in his and shook hands before he said, "I'm Luffy, Captain of the Strawhat Pirates!" As I held his hand he felt oddly warm and I smiled because he felt kind of like home.

"So are you guys going to the New World too?" I asked as we hung out.

"Of course, I'm going to find the One Piece and be king of the pirates!" he announced proudly. I tried not to giggle. "How about you? What's your dream?"

I guess I never really had thought about that before. "I'd have to think about that one I suppose. Right now, I want to find out why my memories have been manipulated and I want to find my brother. After that, I'll find my dream and when we meet again I'll tell you all about it," I told him with a grin. "So did you eat a devil fruit?" I asked.

"Yeah, I ate the gomu gomu no mi, I'm a rubber man," he said proudly as he pointed at himself. "I can stretch any part of myself see," he said as he grabbed his cheeks and pulled his hands as far apart as he could before releasing. His face snapped back together and I giggled like a little girl.

"Hold on, I want to try," I said as I grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart myself. His skin really did stretch like it was made of pliable rubber.

We both laughed for a few minutes before he asked: "so did you eat a devil fruit?"

"Well no, but I do have this ability called storm magic," I said as I generated a tiny bit of lightning on one fingertip.

"That's so cool!" he said with stars in his eyes and I chuckled. "Hey you should join my crew," he offered and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, as fun as that maybe I have my own crew to return to," I apologized, For some reason, it bothered me more then it should, he felt so warm, like he was generating not heat but a warmth that drew people towards him.

"That sucks, hey, why don't we be friends," he offered as he extended his hand again.

"Friends," I agreed as I shook hands with him. Shortly thereafter the ride began again and we made it back towards the loading platform. When we got off the ride I didn't have time to thank him because I was whisked away by my friends.

We wandered around the park for a few minutes until the guys got their stomachs settled. I pointed to a ride that had little tea cups that you spun around as it went in a circle, figuring that it wouldn't upset their stomachs too badly.

I was wrong.

Well, only because Shachi and Toki decided to see how fast they could spend the teacup. That's how I found myself leaning over a trash can throwing up with John holding my hair back, while the other three members lost their stomachs aways away.

"I could kill them right now," I told John as I finally got my stomach to settle down. The three stragglers made their way over to the bench and sat down.

"So where is the den den….mushi. Has it been between your boobs the entire time?" Toki asked as he stared at the snail.

"Yes, I didn't have any other place to put him," I said sweetly and giggled. "Let's go play some of the games before we hit the Ferris wheel.

"I'll go win you a teddy bear," Shachi said as he jumped to his feet and took off.

"No, I will!" Toki yelled as he raced off.

"Well, I am off to win some swimming suit posters!" Penguin yelled and vanished, leaving me laughing until tears were falling. That man was shameless.

"Should we go try our luck?" John asked me with a grin.

"Are we gonna go win some swimsuit posters?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Oh no, the room has enough of those. I had a better idea…."

Somehow John and I managed to win 14 posters together and a penguin. It was a baby penguin, all grey, white, black, and was about two feet tall. I had also won a white polar bear that was wearing an orange jumpsuit and I knew exactly who I wanted to give it too.

I giggled as the guys caught up with us.

"Aw you got a penguin," Toki said as he handed me a small flying squirrel plushy.

"Yes, it's going to be the ship's second mascot on board," I declared and they all laughed.

John and I slunk down to his room with the posters as Penguin and Shachi went to check on the progression of the supplies arriving at the ship. With Kiba and Koiji, we managed to cover up half of the rooms female bikini pictures while Jesse watched outside to make sure none of the occupants of the room came by. We had covered the entire room with cartoon rainbow unicorns. It looked like something had vomited out a rainbow.

Kiba was around 6 foot nine inches with spiky orange hair and gold eyes and worked in the infirmary. Finally, Jesse was Penguin's height with dark green hair and dark brown eyes and he too worked in the infirmary.

I slipped up to my room to change and then headed back into town. Before I left I went up to the Captain's office and set the polar bear plushie onto his desk before heading out. Shachi and Penguin were going to finish things up on deck before they headed to the auction house to meet Law and Bepo. Toki was taking back over managing where all the supplies went on the ship. Walking into town I saw the swordsman from earlier being drug towards a different part of town and figured that I should follow them if I wanted to find the auction house at all.


End file.
